Love Trauma
by AnjarW
Summary: [CHAP END IS UP]Karena iri terhadap sang kakak, Sehun nekat memperkosa calon kakak iparnya sendiri, Luhan. Tapi siapa sangka, kejadian itu justru menyebabkan trauma bagi keduanya. Butuh waktu lima tahun untuk mereka agar bisa bertemu kembali, tapi benarkah mereka sudah bisa menerima kehadiran satu sama lain? Apalagi sebagai suami-istri. HunHan-Kristao, GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Trauma**

**Author: Nekun**

**Cast: Sehun, Luhan, and others**

**Pairing: HunHan**

**Ganre: Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: GS for uke, bahasa ga baku, typo**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya**

PART 1

Luhan, yeoja bermata rusa itu sibuk mengemasi pakainnya ke dalam koper. Dibantu sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun yeoja yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa eyeliner. Berlebihan? Oh tentu tidak, memang kenyataanya begitu.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang masih sibuk berkemas, banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Tapi dia ragu, atau lebih tepatnya takut untuk menanyakannya pada Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cemas, mengira-ira bagaimana reaksi Luhan nanti, "Emmm...Lu.." bisik Baekhyun

"Hmm?" Luhan hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi, jangan lupa dia masih sibuk mengemas barangnya

"Kau yakin kau akan tinggal di tempat Sehun? Emm maksudku.."

"Baek"potong Luhan cepat, "Aku sudah memutuskannya, tentu saja aku yakin" jelas Luhan mantap

Jika sudah begitu tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan lagi. Yeoja yang lebih muda dari Luhan itu mendesah pelan. Dia tidak menyangka nasib sahabatnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja kejadian lima tahun yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi mungkin Luhan sudah hidup bahagia bersama Kris

●flashback●

Five years ago

Saat itu Luhan baru berusia 22 th, untuk pertama kali Kris, pacarnya membawa dirinya menemui keluarga Wu. Siapa sangka hal yang seharusnya menjadi awal yang baik bagi hubungan Kris dan Luhan justru berbalik menjadi malapetaka.

Dia, anak bungsu keluarga Wu, Shixun. Nanja tanpa ekspresi yang terkesan dingin. Adik kebanggaan Kris, tega menghianati kakaknya sendiri. Namja labil yang masih berusia 18 th itu dengan kejamnya menodai Luhan, calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Kau menangispun tidak ada gunanya Lu," terang Sehun dingin pada Yeoja disampingnya, yeoja yang meringkuk ketakukan dengan hanya selimut yg membalut tubuhnya. Jika dilihat dari keadaan mereka berdua yang sama-sama tanpa busana. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang telah terjadi. Ya, Sehun memperkosa Luhan.

"Wae..WAE WU SHIXUN, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?!" Luhan histeris, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kepedihannya, dinodai oleh calon adik iparnya sendiri. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

"Kenapa katamu?" Ulang Sehun masih tetap dingin, seperti tidak perduli dengan keadaan Luhan yang terlihat hancur di sampingnya, "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada kakakku yang sok berkuasa itu, bahwa tidak semua yang dia inginkan bisa dia dapatkan.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, dia tidak menyangka adik Kris tega melakukan hal sekeji ini padanya"DASAR BREKSEK, BRENSEK KAU WU SHIXUN!" Luhan tetap histeris, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak perduli.

.

.

.

'BUAKKK!'

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Sehun, bisa ditebak pukulan itu dari Kris. Satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian 'itu', dan Luhan dinyatakan hamil. Bisa ditebak bagaimana hancurnya Kris, calon istri yang begitu dia cintai kini telah mengandung anak dari adiknya sendiri.

"Kris!" Seru kedua orang tuanya berniat melerai bertengkaran kedua putranya

"LEPASKAN AKU APPA, BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH BAJINGAN INI!"

"Kris, umma mohon tenanglah..."Ny. Wu terlihat tidak kalah kacau dari putra sulungnya. Dia tidak menyangka keluarganya bisa bersimpang jalan seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sehun, dia masih tetap mempertahankan poker facenya, pukulan dari Kris tidak berpengaruh padanya

"Sehun, pergi ke kamarmu, appa akan bicara padamu nanti." Pinta Tn. Wu lelah, dia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi

Tanpa perlu diulangpun, Sehun segera pergi ke kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu Sehun masih sempat melempar smirk merendahkan pada Kris, yang membuat Kris ingin sekali lagi membunuh adiknya itu.

"KRIS TENANGLAH! SEHUN CEPAT PERGI KE KAMARMU! "Kepala keluarga Wu itu sungguh kehilangan kesabaran

Sehunpun melenggang pergi, dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan, yang Sehun dengar yeoja itu tidak pernah keluar, kata ibunya dia mendapat trauma berat, bahkan dia histerik hanya dengan melihat namja. Separah itukah?

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sehun memendam obsesi tersendiri pada Luhan. Bisa dibilang dia sudah tertarik pada yeoja bermata rusa itu saat Kris membawanya ke rumah ini. Rasa ingin memiliki yang begitu kuat.

.

.

.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana terkejutnya Sehun saat ini, dua minggu setelah berita kehamilan Luhan, Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya berkunjung ke tempat rehabilitasi dimana Luhan dirawat karena trauma yang dia derita. Hati Sehun terenyuh mendapati keadaan Luhan yang begitu memprihatinkan. Walaupun hanya dari jauh, Sehun bisa memastikan betapa kurusnya Luhan saat ini. Pandangan yeoja itu kosong seperti tidak ada semangat kehidupan, yang dia dengar Luhan berkali-kali mencoba percobaan bunuh diri. Itu kenapa, denga terpaksa kedua orang tua Luhan membawa putrinya ke tempat rehabilitasi.

Sehun menangis terduduk, dia tidak menyangka perbuatannya akan berakibat seperti ini. Jangan lupakan bahwa Sehun masih remaja belasan tahun, dia belum bisa menerima perasaan berdosa yang begitu besar di pundaknya. Rasa irinya karena selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan sang kakak sirna sudah.

Hari itu, Sehun bersimpuh dihadapan orang tuanya dan orang tua Luhan. Dia berjanji untuk menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab. Dia ingin menikahi Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari dimana seharusnya Luhan resmi menjadi istri Kris justru menjadi hari dimana Sehun mendaftarkan pernikahannya dengan Luhan di catatan sipil. Yah, mereka hanya menikah secara hukum karena keadaan Luhan yang masih belum bisa dikunjungi siapapun selain paramedis dan orang tuanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Tn. Wu mengirim putra sulungnya itu untuk menenangkan diri di China

●flashback end●

XOXO

Lima tahun berlalu, keadaan Luhan sudah pulih seperti sedia kala. Dia sudah kembali ceria dan bersemangat. Selama itu juga Luhan tidak pernah bertemu Sehun. Tapi hampir setiap hari orang tuanya dan juga sahabatnya menceritakan soal Sehun. Sehun begini, Sehun begitu. Dari semua cerita yang dia dengar, Luhan menyimpulkan satu hal. Sehun sudah berubah, dan itu kearah yang lebih baik.

Setiap hari dijejali cerita tentang Sehun, membuat Luhan merasa akrab dengan pemuda itu. Aneh bukan, Luhan tidak pernah bertemu apalagi berbicara pada Sehun sejak kejadian itu tapi Luhan merasa begitu akrap dengannya. Setiap hari rasa penasarannya semakin tumbuh, dia ingin bertemu Sehun. Bertemu Sehun yang sering diceritakan orang tuanya dan sahabatnya.

Satu tahun yang lalu saat dirasa kondisi Luhan sudah membaik, kedua orang tuanya memberitahunya bahwa dia telah menikah dengan Sehun. Apa Luhan terkejut? Tentu saja dia terkejut dan ada lagi yang lebih mengejutkan, bahwa dia telah melahirkan seorang putri yang sekarang dirawat orang tua Sehun, atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa dia pernah melahirkan. Sepertinya emosi bawah sadarnya memaksa untuk melupakan semua kenagan yang dianggap Luhan buruk

Luhan ingin menemui Sehan, putrinya. Tapi dokter melarang karena emosi Luhan belum stabil benar. Dokter takut kalau dengan melihat Sehan memory tentang hal buruk itu muncul dan Luhan menjadi histeris.

Dibalik semua itu ada yang lebih terasa aneh. Luhan jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada Sehun yang selalu diceritakan orang tuanya. Hal itu juga yang meguatkan Luhan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun, suaminya yang lebih muda 4 th. Seperti apa sosoknya sekarang? Sungguh Luhan begitu penasaran.

XOXO

Mobil ibu Luhan tepat berhenti di pekarangan rumah Sehun, setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, wanita paruh banya iu menoleh ke arah putri semata wayangnya.

"Lu kau yakin akan langsung tinggal disini? Apa tidak lebih baik kalian bertemu sedikit demi sedikit,,maksud umma, bertemu di luar misalnya, seperti berkencan atau jalan-jalan. Jadi kau bisa membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan Sehun. Umma takut jika kau langsung tinggal disini-"

"Umma.."potong Luhan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku, lagipula kata umma kemarin Sehun sudah setuju kan aku tinggal disini?"

Ny. Xi terdiam, melihat kesungguhan dimata Luhan membuatnya lemah, "..ne, dia sudah setuju"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya, "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya umma, aku menyayangimu,"pamit Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu sayang.."dengan berat hati Ny. Xi merelakan putrinya turun dari mobil. Barang-barang Luhan sudah diangkut sejak kemarin, jadi hari ini Luhan hanya perlu membawa dirinya

Luhan mencoba melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira saat mobil ibunya mulai berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sehun. Yah, Sehun memang hidup terpisah dari orang tuanya saat dia mulai masuk perguruan tinggi dan mulai membantu bisnis ayahnya.

Luhan menghirup nafas kuat lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup sekarang. Dengan sedikt ragu-ragu dia menyalakan intercom

"Siapa?"Terdengar suara seorang namja menyahut, Luhan tertegun, apa itu Sehun? Kalau boleh jujur sekarang Luhan merasa takut.

Lama Luhan terdiam sampai suara di dalam kembali menyahut.

"Lu, apa itu kau?"

DEG!

Jantung Luhan berpacu begitu cepat saat suara itu memanggilnya Lu, ya tak salah lagi itu Sehun. Salahkah kalau Luhan merasa takut. Dia ingin lari dari sini sekarang tapi kedua kakinya entah mengapa terasa begitu berat

'CKLEK!'

Pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka dan munculah sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi. Kulitnya putih dan bersurai dark brown. Matanya tajam dan bibirnya terkatup dengan sempurna. Ya itu Wu Shixun a.k.a Sehun, suaminya.

Mata Luhan membelalak, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Luhan takut, atau lebih tebatnya tubuhnya yang takut.

"Lu kau baik-baik saja?! " sentak Sehun panik melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini

Sekuat tenaga Luhan mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak terduduk. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan, keringan dingin mulai muncul di pelipis Luhan

"S-sehun..bantu aku...a-aku ingin sembuh.."lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan benerapa patah kata

Sehun terenyuh mendengar itu, jika ingat dialah yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi seperti ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sehun ingin merengkuh Luhan, tapi jika melihat reaksi tubuh Luhan saat ini sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Lu..."desis Sehun perih, sungguh dia tidak tega melihat Luhan yang tersiksa seperti ini, dia ingat orang tuanya pernah bilang jika Luhan masih sering histeris jika mengingat kejadian itu.

"S-sehun kau tenang saja...aku akan sembuh..a-aku..sehun, aku..."Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Dia takut, dia takut melihat Sehun, dia ingin berteriak dan berlari dari tempat ini. Tapi disisi lain, dia benar-benar ingin memulai semua dari awal.

"Lu kau terlihat kacau, apa sebaiknya-"

"Tidak"potong Luhan cepat, dia sudah tahu bahwa Sehun akan menyuruhnya pulang kalau dia memang belum siap. Beberapa hari ini memang orang tuanya sudah mewanti-wanti, jika Luhan memang belum siap bertemu Sehun, dia boleh kembali pulang"Sehun..hiks..percayalah padaku..aku..hiks..akan berusaha keras untuk sembuh..hiks...kumohon jangan suruh aku pulang.."

Sehun sungguh tidak tega. Dia lah yang membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini, tapi kenapa Luhan yang justru berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Luhan. Meraih pundahnya untuk membantu berjalan, tapi reaksinya di luar dugaan. Seketika Luhan terduduk, tubuhnya terguncang hebat dan nafasnya terputus-putus. Luhan mulai histeris dan menjerit tak terkendali.

"Lu kau baik-baik saja, Lu?!"teriak Sehun panik disela-sela jeritan Luhan. Beberapa saat berlalu sampai akhirnya Luhan jatuh pingsan di pelukannya.

"LUHAN!"

TBC

a.n

Gw masih sedih banget kalo keinget Lu ge, gue ga mood nulis lanjutan lets get a child, yahh mungkin besok...

HunHan tu bukan otp fav gw,,tp ga tahu kenpa gw pengen nulis tentang mereka. Emang ya sebuah kesalahan mampir ke hunhan thread di onehallyu, gw nangis,,,bener-bener nangis


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love Trauma**

**Author: Nekun**

**Cast:**

**Wu Shixun 23 tahun**

**Xi Luhan 27 tahun**

**Wu Yifan 29 tahun**

**Huang Zitao 24 tahun**

**Wu Sehan 4 tahun**

**Pairing: HunHan and KrisTao**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning! : GS for uke, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya**

PART 2

Di sebuah kamar yang berdesain minimalis namun terkesan elegan dan didominasi dengan warna cream bernuansa kayu yang menenangkan, terlihat seorang yeoja terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan seorang dokter yang sibuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Namun sayangnya yeoja itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Tak jauh dari situ, berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan alis tajamnya, yang sedari tadi memandang khawatir pada si yeoja. Ya, dia adalah pemilik rumah ini Wu Shixun

Joongmyun, dokter muda berusia 28 tahun yang sekarang menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Wu itu memandang Sehun perlahan

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Luhan kembali dulu ke rumah orang tuanya?" Tanya Joongmyun lembut. Pembawaanya pun kalem dan jangan lupakan senyuman malaikatnya yang bisa memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Oh baiklah, yang terakhir itu memang sedikit berlebihan.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun cepat yang menyebabkan kerutan di dahi sang dokter seolah bertanya 'maksudmu dengan tidak?'

"Luhan ingin tinggal disini, dan aku tidak mau mengecewakannya dengan menyuruhnya pulang," jelas Sehun seperti mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan sang dr. Kim muda

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Tapi keadaan-"

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Kumohon dokter, ijinkan dia tinggal disini, aku akan merawatnya dengan baik," lagi, Sehun memotong perkataan Joongmyun

Yang lebih tua mendesah pasrah, "Sehun, kau pasti tahu kan jika yang aku khawatirkan bukan keadaan Luhan?" Selidik Joongmyun sambil melirik kepalan kedua tangan Sehun, jelas sekali jika pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu sedang menahan sesuatu, "..tapi lebih pada keadaanmu Wu Shixun, aku tidak yakin sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan. Dan dengan keadaan Luhan yang masih seperti ini, semuanya akan jauh lebih sulit,"

Sehun menunduk pasrah, "..aku akan berusaha bertahan, percayalah padaku dokter,"

"Sampai?"

Pemuda bersuarai drak brown itu terdiam sebentar, "Sampai Luhan menginginkannya sendiri,"

"Aku tidak percaya!" Terdengar jelas sekali, ada nada mencemooh dari suara Joongmun

"Dokter ak-"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengalah. Tapi ingat, jika keadaan Luhan tidak kunjung membaik, segera pulangkan dia ke rumah orang tuanya," saran dr. Kim dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, "Tadi aku menyuntikan obat penenang padanya, tapi reaksinya tidak akan lama. Kupikir sebentar lagi dia juga akan bangun"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk sebelum dia merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya, "Itu tadi pesanku sebagai dokter, Sehun" ujar Joongmyun dengan senyum, "Tapi sebagai kakak yang menganggapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri aku turut bahagia melihat Luhan sekarang berada di sisimu. Aku tahu bagaimana menderitanya dirimu selama ini ,"

Hati Sehun menghangat mendengar kata-kata Joongmyun, jujur saja untuk saat ini Sehun memang membutuhkan dukungan moril," Terima kasih hyung," ucap Sehun tulus

Sang dokter mudapun hanya balas tersenyum, "Hahh sepertinya sudah waktu aku pergi Sehun-ah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Ya, hyung aku bukan anak kecil!" Sangkal Sehun sedikit kesal yang menimbulkan kekehan dari Joongmyun

"Haha ya ya kau bukan anak kecil, sudah dulu ya aku pergi dulu"

"Ne hyung.." Sehun memang tidak mengantar Joongmyun sampai ke pintu depan. Toh sang dokter sudah hafal betul seluk beluk rumah Sehun

Tinggalah dia dan Luhan diruangan itu, dengan perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekat agar dia lebih jelas memandang sosok sang istri yang terbaring lemah. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Bahagia sudah pasti, tapi lebih dari itu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Luhan sendiri yang meminta untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Lu, aku merindukanmu.." dan air mata itu tak dapat dibendung lagi, Sehun menangis hingga terisak, "Aku tersiksa Lu, tersiksa sekali..."

Di tengah isak tangisnya sendiri, sayup-sayup Sehun mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengusap air mata denga punggung tangan sebelum merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil poncel pintar miliknya.

'Chanyeol Hyung Calling' tertera di layar poncel milik Sehun. Namja berwajah datar itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Luhan sebelum dia mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol

"Ne hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya di sandaran sofa. Dan sesekali jemari panjangnnya memijat pelipis untuk mengurangi rasa pening. Walaupun dia memejamkan mata, dia masih bisa mendengar Chanyeol

'Sehun, kudengar dari Baekyun istrimu mulai tinggal bersamamu mulai hari ini apa itu benar?' Tanya suara di seberang sana, namanya Park Chanyeol berusia 27 th. Salah satu kepala bagian di Wu Corp. atau tidak lain dan tidak bukan atasan Sehun sendiri. Ya, Sehun memang ingin memulai semua dari awal, makanya dia hanya menjabat sebagai stuff biasa di perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri.

"Hmm," gumam Sehun untuk merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol, dia masih sibuk memejamkan mata sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya jika kalian tahu

'Tapi kalau begitu...apa kau baik-baik saja?' Selidik Chanyeol

"Hmm" begitu lagi reaksi Sehun

'Sehun, aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi tubuhmu, tapi aku harap kau bisa mengendalikan diri. Kalau tidak, kesembuhan Luhan-'

"Aku tahu hyung,"potong Sehun cepat dan bersamaan dengan itu matanya terbuka. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mata Sehun, matanya berkabut. Ya, kabut nafsu.

Masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu, Sehun memiliki obsesi berlebih pada Luhan. Keinginan untuk menyentuh dan memiliki Luhan begitu besar. Andai kalian tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Sehun saat ini. Susah payah dia menahan hasyat dan nafsu yang menggerogoti setiap aliran darah serta hembusan nafasnya.

Sehun ingin menyentuh Luhan, sangat ingin. Tapi dia harus menahan semua itu karena keadaan Luhan yang belum pulih benar. Jika Sehun memaksa kehendak nafsunya, sudah bisa dipastikan keadaan mental Luhan tidak akan terselamatkan. Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Joongmyun dan Chanyeol, mereka tahu bagaimana terobsesinya Sehun pada Luhan. Mereka takut jika sewaktu-waktu Sehun lepas kendali dan menyakiti Luhan.

Sungguh kejam garis takdir yang mengikat mereka. Luhan yang begitu ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun, tapi tubuhnya mengingkari. Rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu tidak bisa mengalahkan ego tubuhnya yang menolak sentuhan Sehun. Sebaliknya, tubuh Sehun begitu menginginkan Luhan, ingin menyentuhnya tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hati nuraninya masih ada hingga dapat mengesampingkan nafsu yang membelenggunya sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Sehun menjatuhkan poncel di genggamannya hingga terjatuh menempel pada sandaran sofa, dia tidak perduli dengan sambungan yang masih tersambung dengan Chanyeol. Dengan terhuyung dia bangkit dari duduk dan tertatih kembali menuju kamar Luhan. Di dorongnya pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna saat terakhir ia tinggalkan tadi.

Beruntungnya dia, sepertinya Luhan sudah sadarkan diri. Yeoja itu memandang ke arah pintu dimana Sehun berdiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada kilatan rasa takut di mata Luhan, dan jujur saja itu menyakiti Sehun. Seperti hantaman keras yang memukulnya, menyadarkannya bahwa dia lah penyebab dari semua ini.

"S-sehun..." desis Luhan lirih dengan suara pecah

Sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming di ambang pintu akhirnya bergerak. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Membuat yeoja itu berjengit waspada, sungguh tubuhnya sangat sensitif dengan Sehun, keinginan untuk lari begitu kuat.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini, walau dengan keadaan Luhan yang lemah dan ketakutan seperti itu Sehun nekat naik ke tempat tidur dimana Luhan berbaring. Membuat luhat tersentak seketika. Dia panik dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"S-sehun, apa yang kau lakukan..?"dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki, Luhan mencoba menggeser tubuhnya menjahui Sehun, walaupun sepertinya percuma saja karena Sehun sudah mulai merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan sekarang.

Nafas yeoja itu terputus-putus, dia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk sembuh. Jika memang Sehun menginginkannya sekarang, maka dia akan menerimanya.

Sehun menatap dalam yeoja yang berada di bawahnya, wajah ketakutan itu masih ada. Kelihatan sekali jika Luhan memaksakan diri. Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Luhan bergetar di genggamannya. Sehun menutup matanya menahan rasa pedih yang menjalari hatinya. Lalu dia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping dan menarik Luhan menghadap padanya. Ditangkupnya wajah istrinya itu dengan lembut. Dingin, kulit Luhan terasa dingin. Terlihat jelas jika yeoja disampingya begitu ketakutan.

"Lu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar Sehun lembut, tapi Luhan hanya diam saja. Yeoja itu tidak berani menggerakkan inderanya barang sedikitpun, dia takut jika bergerak sedikit saja maka Sehun akan berubah menjadi buas seperti lima tahun lalu.

Melihat Luhan hanya diam saja membuat hati Sehun seperti teriris sembilu. Keterdiaman Luhan menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa yeoja itu belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Ditariknya Luhan mendekat dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum miris saat merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu seperti dulu, percayalah padaku Lu," tangan Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Luhan berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau akan sembuh, aku yang akan membantumu. Kita akan melalui semua ini bersama, kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Yakinlah bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu, itu janjiku Lu. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu, tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah terisak. Entahlah dia merasa lega saja ketakutannya tadi tidak terbukti. Entah keberanian dari mana Luhan justru semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sehun. Dia merasakan menemukan orang yang selama ini dia cari. Orang yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Sehun, orang yang sama yang sering diceritakan orang tuanya. Orang yang dia cintai, Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu terlindungi lebih dari ini sebelumnya.

"_Kau tahu Lu, Sehun itu orang yang lembut. Pernah suatu hari Sehan menangis karena diejek tidak memiliki umma. Namun dengan penuh kesabaran Sehun menenangkannya, kata-katanya sungguh terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Jika itu belum berhasil, maka Sehun akan memeluk Sehan sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya hingga tertidur"_

Dan tiba-tiba ucapan ibunya dulu terngiang lagi di telinganya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan orang yang memeluknya sekarang. Padahal jika dipikir lagi, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lima tahun. Usapan tangan Sehun memang yang terbaik, buktinya kesadaran Luhan perlahan-lahan memudar dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ya, Wu Shixun jawab aku!" Teriak namja bertelinga besar pada phoncel di genggamannya, "Aishh dasar anak itu sealu seenaknya saja, aku kan belum selesai bicara," gerutunya sambil mengusap rambut hitam legamnya kasar

"Apa tadi itu Sehun?" Chanyeol, namja bertelinga besar itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara dari belakang tiba-tiba menginterupsinya

Chanyeolpun berbalik dan dia mendapati namja tinggi bersurai blond, "Ohh Sajangnim, ne tadi saya sedang menelepon Sehun,"

"Jangan panggil aku Sajangnim, ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja," namja bersurai blond itu Kris, Wu Yifan. Namja berusia 29 tahun yang sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur utama Wu Corp.

Chanyeol menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, "Emmm kau sudah tahu mengenai Luhan?"

Bukannya menjawab Kris justru memandang Chanyeol penuh arti,"Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi Chanyeol, kau tahu bagaimana sifatku kan?" Kata-kata yang ambigu, tapi ada satu yang Chanyeol sadari. Cepat atau lambat perang saudara dari keluarga Wu akan terjadi.

XOXO

Pagi menjelang, sang surya dengan malu-malu meninggalkan peraduannya. Mengusik tidur anak manusia sebagai tanda bahwa mereka harus segera bangun untuk menjalankan aktifitas. Begitupun dengan kediaman rumah keluarga Wu, para pemghuninya sudah mulai sibuk melakukan rutinitas pagi hari tak terkecuali pemilik kamar bernuansa pink bertema hello kitty, Wu Sehan. Bocah perempuan berusia 4 th itu sibuk merias diri di bantu beby sitternya dan juga seorang yeoja yang berusia dipertengahan 20. Yeoja bermata panda yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam bergelombang hingga sebatas punggung. Perawakannya tinggi berisi, bahkan bisa dinandingkan dengan postur tubuh model profesional. Huang Zitao, nama yeoja itu. Gadis asal China yang dinikahi anak sulung keluarga Wu tiga tahun lalu.

"Aunty, kapan halmoni pulang? Thehan kangen~~" rengek bocah bermata rusa yang diwarisinya dari sang ibu

Zitao yang sibuk menyisir rambut bocah itu hanya bisa terkekeh, "Seminggu lagi sayang, halmoni kan harus menemani haraboji di China," jawab Zitao

Mendengar itu si bocah justru mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan kesal dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "ugh cebal, halmoni ga cayang lagi cama Thehan!"

"Emm tidak boleh bicara begitu sayang, nanti halmoni sedih lo.."

"Morning princess,"tiba-tiba ada suara seorang namja terdengar. Sepertinya sang bocah sudah begitu akrap dengan suara itu. Buktinya dia buru-buru turun dari bangku rias dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Uncle!" teriak Sehan semangat dan langsung menghambur pada pelukan Kris, sang uncle tercinta.

"Aww my princess, kau merindukan uncle?" Tanya Kris dengan suara yang dibuat kekanakan sambil mengangkat Sehan kedalam gendongannya

Si bocah hanya mengangguk semangat, "Uncle lupa membacakan dongeng untuk Thehan cemalam, Thehan benci!"

"Ahhh maafkan Uncle sayang, semalam Uncle sibuk dan pulang terlambat. Tapi Uncle janji nanti malam Uncle akan pulang lebih cepat,"

"Janji?" Ulang Sehan sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Kris

Sang paman hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah keponakannya itu, "Aku berjanji sayang," diapun menyambut uluran pinky promise Sehan. Dan tak berapa lama senyum kekanakan yang begitu manis muncul di wajah Sehan. Senyum yang sama persis dengan milik seseorang yang dia cintai, Xi Luhan.

Sedangkan didepan meja rias mini milik si empunya kamar Zitao hanya bisa berdiri terdiam melihat interaksi antara paman dan keponakan itu. Jika mereka sudah bersama, mereka seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri yang Zitao pun tidak bisa memasukinya.

"Minah, tolong bawa Sehan turun dulu untuk sarapan. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Zitao," perintah Kris yang di sambut anggukan dari sang beby sitter.

"Saya permisi tuan," pamit Minah saat Sehan sudah beralih dalam gendongannya. Kris hanya mengangguk sekilas . Saat dipastikan mereka berdua sudah cukup jauh Kris beralih memandang Zitao

"Kau pasti sudah dengar tentang kepindahan Luhan ke rumah Sehun kan?" Tanya Kris to the point

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Tapi apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu hatiku tidak pernah berubah Zitao, aku masih mencintai Luhan. Dan kali ini aku yang akan merebutnya dari Sehun," dingin, kata-kata Kris sungguh terdengar dingin

"Kali ini aku tidak main-main. Aku sudah mengurus surat perceraian kita, dan sebagai gantinya kau berhak memiliki semua aset kakek yang berada di China. Sesuai dengan apa yang diancamkan mendiang jika aku berani menceraikanmu,"

Zitao tak bergeming, dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan keterkejutan. Toh dia sudah tahu dari awal jika akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dan tidak mempersulit keadaan. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan," tutup Kris dengan jelas lalu menghilang dari hadapan Zitao.

Setelah kepergian Kris, air mata Zitao menetes. Tidak ada isakan, yeoja cantik itu hanya menangis dalam diam. Tangan lentiknya mulai terangkat dan mengelus perut datarnya perlahan.

"Mungkin sampai akhir, umma tidak bisa memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada appamu sayang. Maafkan umma.." air mata itupun mengalir lagi seiring dengan runtuhnya ketegaran Zitao yang dia bangun selama tiga tahun terakhir. Menjadi istri dari Wu Yifan, orang yang sekalipun tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Zitao cukup sebagi alasan kenapa yeoja itu harus memiliki hati yang lapang dan kuat.

Lima tahun yang lalu adalah pertama kali Zitao bertemu Kris saat pemuda itu datang ke China untuk menenangkan diri. Zitao sendiri adalah anak panti asuhan yang diangkat oleh kakek Kris. Rasa sayang kakek Kris pada Zitao sungguh luar biasa, bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu saat beliau harus tutup usia, kakek Kris meninggalkan wasiat agar Kris mau menikahi Zitao. Tentu saja Kris marah, karena dia hanya mencintai Luhan. Itulah kenapa dia tidak pernah menyukai Zitao. Lalu bagaimana dengan Zitao sendiri?

Yeoja itu sebenarnya juga tidak mencintai Kris, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu rasa itu mulai tumbuh. Zitao yang perperangai keras itupun tidak kuasa menolak pesona Kris dan juga sentuhan namja tinggi itu. Walaupun Zitao tahu Kris tidak pernah melibatkan perasaan saat dia menyentuhnya.

Zitao juga tahu alasan Kris ingin tetap tinggal di rumah ini walaupun dia sudah menikah adalah Sehan. Kris ingin dekat dengan putri adiknya sendiri agar suatu saat nanti jika Luhan sudah sembuh dan mau menikah dengannya, mereka berdualah yang akan merawat Sehan. Bersama Luhan tentunya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika Sehan itu putri Sehun. Dia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Luhan, Sehan dan anak-anak mereka sendiri nantinya.

XOXO

Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan, dia hiraukan rasa kantuk yang masih menjeratnya dan bangkit bangun. Sehun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan itu membuat yeoja cantik itu merasa gagal sebagai seorang istri.

Luhan turun kebawah dan langsung disambut aroma masakan dar arah dapur, Luhan pun mengikuti sumber aroma itu sebelum dia menghentikan sesuatu karena mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Awww jangan marah pada appa sayang, appa janji nanti siang appa akan datang mengunjungimu," ternyata itu suara Sehun. Namja tampan itu sedang berbicara melalui handphone, tapi karena kedua tangannya sibuk membuat pan cake maka dengan terpaksa dia menjepit phoncel pintarnya diantara bahu dan pipinya.

Luhan tertegun, Sehun memanggil dirinya 'appa' jadi kemungkinan besar orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun adalah Sehan, putri mereka. Betapa Luhan ingin bertemu dengan putri semata wayangnya itu. Membayangkan bahwa Luhan telah melewatkan 4 tahun masa pertumbuhan Sehan membuat yeoja itu tertunduk sedih.

"Iya, iya sayang appa janji. Appa akan menjemputmu nanti siang ok? Belajar yang baik dan jangan menyusahkan Aunty,"lanjut Sehun," Baiklah kalau begitu, bye sayang appa juga mencintaimu mmuachh!" Sehun mengakhiri acara meneleponnya dengan virtual kiss, lucu sekali.

Saat dirasa masakannya sudang matang Sehun segera mematikan kompor dan memindahkan pan cake buatannya ke atas piring di meja makan yang terletak di belakangnya. Saat itulah dia baru menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lu, kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Duduklah Lu, kita sarapan bersama,"

Tanpa berniat protes Luhan menarik kursi di sampingnya dan duduk di depan Sehun,"Sehun, apa tadi itu Sehan?"

Sehun yang sedang menuang madu ke atas pan cake menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Luhan,"Kau mendengarnya?" Sehun malah balik bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan

"Ya kau benar, yang tadi itu Sehan. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering rewel karena appa dan umma pergi ke China dan aku jarang menemuinya."

"Apa aku boleh menemuinya?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang cukup membuat Sehun terkejut

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas pelan," Tidak sekarang Lu, mungkin nanti jika kau sudah sembuh benar. Tidak apa kan?" Sebenarnya Sehun tidak suka mengecewakan istrinya seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semua ini dia lakukan juga demi untuk kebaikan Luhan

"Jadi asalkan aku sudah sembuh aku boleh menemuinya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum yakin

"Janji?"ulang Luhan yang menyebabkan senyum Sehun semakin lebar. Baru saja namja berkulit putih itu menemukan jawaban dari mana sifat menggemaskan putrinya itu menurun. Lihatlah Luhan sekarang dia benar-benar bertingkah seperti Sehan jika sedang merajuk. Mata rusa yang sama, benar-benar cantik.

"Aku janji,Lu"

XOXO

Seperti yang sudah dia janjikan tadi pagi, siang itu benar saja Sehun datang ke sekolah Sehan untuk mengajak putrinya itu makan siang. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Sehan muncul bersama Zitao yang menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Memang sudah menjadi rutinitas jika Zitaolah yang akan mengantar Sehan menghadiri pre-school programnya jika mertuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Appa!" Teriak Sehan antusias saat melihat Sehun di depannya. Dilepasnya genggaman Zitao dan berlari ke arah ayah tercinta

"Halo sayang, bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Sehun pada putriya yang sekarang sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Junwa nakal appa, Thehan cebal pokoknya cama dia!" Rengek Sehan manja

Sehun terkekeh, bahkan dalam keadaan marah seperti ini Sehan masih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa kau tidak sibuk, tumben sekali kau datang kesini?" Tanya Zitao yang sudah bergabung dengan ayah dan anak tersebut

"Kalau mengurusi kesibukan tidak akan ada habisnya noona, tapi tadi pagi Sehan merengek padaku. Jadi aku menyempatkan datang kesini," jelas Sehun

"Ohh jadi jika tidak sempat kau tidak akan datang?" Goda Zitao pada adik iparnya itu

"Ya bukan begitu noona, tapi kan aku memamg tidak bisa sering-sering berkunjung,"bela Sehun tak mau kalah. Mereka memang akrab, mungkin karena usia mereka juga yang tidak terpaut jauh sehingga mereka merasa cocok jika mengobrol.

"Ohh ya, ku dengar Luhan sudah pindah ketempatmu?"

"Ya kemarin dia baru datang,"jawab Sehun

"Aku bingung mau memanggilnya apa, dia lebih tua dariku jadi seharusnya aku memanggilnya unnie. Tapi walaupun begitu dia istri adik iparku, jadi jika menurut silsilah keluarga harus aku yang dituakan. Hemm membingungkan, menurutmu bagaimana Sehun?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan Zitao,"Terserah noona saja mau memanggilnya bagaimana, dia tidak akan keberatan ko,"

Zitao terdiam, dipandanginya wajah Sehun saat membicarakan Luhan. Begitu bahagia dan bersemangat, berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang dia kenal selama ini.

"Hahh aku jadi ingin bertemu Luhan.."desis Zitao

"Memangnya kenapa noona?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, orang seperti apa wanita yang dicintai Kris,,"Zitao mengatakan itu dengan pandangan kosong dan Sehun mengerti. Sehun tahu jika kakaknya masih mencintai Luhan. Sehun juga tahu bagaimana menderitanya kakak iparnya itu. Sebatang kara datang ke negeri entah berantah yang belum dia datangi sebelumnya, harus belajar menyesuaikan adat yang baru, harus berbica dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti. Penderitannya bertambah saat mengetahui jika satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya, yang dia harap bisa melindunginya di tempat asing itu tidak pernah perduli padanya.

TBC

a.n

Big thanks buat semuanya yang uda baca, review, fav and follow ff ini. Aku bener-bener makasih sama reader sekalian

And buat Ai, aku juga bingung mo ngomong ke kamu lewat apa chingu, coz kamu ga ada akun ffn, tapi kalo kamu tetep mo ngobrol ma aku boleh de kirim email ke nekunminnizer gmail . com ato ga mention ke twitter anjarcassiopeia , tapi kalo soal ide cerita aku minta maaf bgd ya,,kayaknya aku ga bisa make, coz kerangka ff ini uda jadi, so aku ga bisa ngerubah lagi, ga papa kan?


	3. Chapter 3

Title:** Love Trauma**

**Author: Nekun**

**Cast:**

**Wu Shixun 23 th**

**Xi Luhan 27 th**

**Wu Yifan 29 th**

**Huang Zitao 24 th**

**Wu sehan 4 th**

**Pairing: HunHan and KrisTao**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: GS for uke, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya**

PART 3

Di hari yang sama saat Sehun mengunjungi Sehan namun di tempat yang berbeda, terlihat seorang yeoja bermata rusa sedang mengelilingi rumah milik si bungsu Wu. Jika dipikir lagi wajar saja Luhan ingin berkeliling, karena sesampainya dia di rumah ini kemarin dia langsung jatuh pingsan.

Tidak lama berselang terdengar bell pintu depan berbunyi. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan nampak berpikir siapa gerangan yang datang. Haruskah dia membuka pintu atau tidak, mengingat sekarang Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Cukup lama si nyonya rumah untuk mengambil keputusan sampai akhirnya dia beranjak ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

CKLEK!

Pintu pun terbuka dan Luhan tidak pernah perpikir bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Mata yeoja cantik itu membulat, nafasnya tercekat dan seolah detak jantungnya berhenti.

"O-oppa?" gagap Luhan tertahan

"Lu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya namja berambut blond itu sambil tersenyum lembut, namun matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe dekat perumahan tempat tinggal Sehun, duduklah sepasang mantan kekasih dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sudah tigapuluh menit berlalu namun Luhan hanya menunduk sambil meremas-remas jemarinya. Sedikitpun dia tidak berani menatap namja yang dulu amat dia cintai itu. Sedangkan Kris, dia tidak mempermasalahkan perilaku Luhan yang seperti tidak mengacuhkannya. Baginya duduk berdua dengan jarak sedekat ini sudah cukup. Jujur saja dia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya bersama Luhan sama seperti dulu.

"Lu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"tanya Kris memecah keheningan

"A-aku baik oppa.." masih sama seperti tadi, Luhan menunduk

Kris tersenyum miris, ingatan tentang masa-masa indah mereka berdua terulang kembali. Semuanya begitu sempurna dan bahagia, sampai Sehun datang dan merusak segalanya.

"Apakah ini adil Lu?"

DEG!

Luhan tercekat, seketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Maksud oppa apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura Luhan, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku. Kau dan aku saling mencintai, tapi semuanya jadi seperti ini. Apakah ini adil? Selama lima tahun ini aku selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Kenapa harus kita? Kenapa kita harus berpisah? Apa kesalahan yang telah kita perbuat sampi kita dihukum seperti ini?"

"O-oppa..kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu.."Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kris, orang yang paling dia cintai lima tahun yang lalu, kini duduk di depannya. Yeoja cantik itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selama lima tahun ini Luhan tidak pernah mendengar nama Kris disebut oleh orang disekitarnya. Pria itu seperti menghilang bersama kenangan pahit yang pernah tertoreh di keehidupan Luhan.

"Luhan, kenapa kita bisa jadi seperti ini? Padahal kita hanya ingin hidup bahagia seperti orang lain. Apa itu salah? Sulitkah permohonan kecil itu untuk dikabulkan?"

"..."Luhan hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Kembalilah padaku Lu," sentak Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat yeoja di depannya terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Kembalilah padaku, kita mulai semuanya dari awal.."

"T-tapi Sehun.."

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut rahang Kris mengeras. Karena adiknya itulah dia harus berpisah dengan Luhan. Adik satu-satunya itu bagai pemeran antagonis dalam kehidupan Kris dan Luhan. Karena Sehunlah mereka berdua tidak jadi menikah. Karena Sehunlah Luhan harus menjalani rehabilitasi. Karena Sehunlah Kris harus terbang ke China dan berakhir menikahi Zitao.

Di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar putih atau benar-benar hitam, semuanya abu-abu. Salahkah Kris ingin memperjuangkan cintanya? Kris hanyalah manusia biasa sama seperti yang lain. Menginginkan bahagia sebagai tujuan hidup. Kris hanyalah korban dari keadaan. Bukan maunya dia lebih unggul dari Sehun. Bukan maunya orang tuanya selalu memuji dirinya melebihi Sehun. Bukan maunya Sehun menaruh iri dengki padanya hingga melibatkan Luhan sebagai ajang balas dendam. Tidak, Kris tidak mengharapkan itu semua terjadi. Lalu kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

Terpisah dari orang yang dia cintai, demi Tuhan Luhan itu calon istrinya. Semua rencana indah itu telah ia susun bersama Luhan, tapi semua musnah tanpa mampu ia hentikan. Salahkah Kris jika dia ingin kembali pada Luhan, dia sangat mencintai yeoja di depannya itu. Kris punya kepercayaan diri bahwa dia mampu membahagiakan Luhan. Dia yakin bahwa tidak ada yang melebihi rasa cintanya pada Luhan, bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

Semua orang sama saja. Di dunia ini mereka hanya ingin bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Mungkin Kris terlihat seperti pengganggu dalam hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi bagaimana jika kita ambil dari sudut pandang Kris? Ya, Sehun dan Zitaolah tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupan cintanya. Karena mereka berdualah Kris tidak bisa bersatu dengan Luhan. Sama halnya jika kita ambil dari sudut pandang Zitao, Luhan yang tidak tahu menahupun akan menjadi tokoh antagonis, karena dialah Zitao mungkin akan berpisah dengan orang yang paling dia cintai.

Sebenarnya, kebenaran itu bukan hanya satu. Tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kita melihatnya. Ke empat anak manusia itu hanya kurang beruntung karena harus dipermainkan takdir yang tidak tahu kemana ujungnya. Semuanya sama-sama tersiksa dan terluka karena keadaan.

"Kenapa dengan Sehun,Lu? Dialah orang yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini. Apa kau lupa karena dialah kita berpisah?"

"Tapi aku mencintainya oppa.."

DEG!

Sakit rasanya, hati Kris serasa hanjur berkeping-keping. Mendengar orang yang paling dia cintai mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai orang lain.

"Cinta? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintai Sehun, Luhan? Dialah orang yang membuatmu menderita selama ini. Kumohon sadarlah.." suara Kris terdengar sangat frustasi. Wajar sebenarnya, mengingat betapa dia juga tersiksa selama ini

Luhan menggeleng pelan, air matanya masih sesekali terjatuh, "Aku tidak tahu..perasaan itu muncul begitu saja..oppa kumohon..kita sudah berakhir.."

"Tapi apa Sehun juga mencintaimu?!" suara Kris meninggi, sungguh dia tidak terima Luhan lebih memilih Sehun dari pada dirinya. Demi apapun Kris yakin bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang mampu membahagiakan Luhan.

Luhan tercekat, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Apakah Sehun juga mencintainya?

"Aku tanya Lu, apa Sehun juga mencintaimu sebesar cintaku padamu eoh?!"

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia bingung. Kenapa semuanya tiba- tiba terasa begitu rumit.

"Kenapa, kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Kris berusaha memojokkan Luhan, "Seberapa banyak kenangan yang kau miliki dengannya Lu? Seberapa banyak kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Hampir tidak pernah kan? Kenangan yang kau miliki dengannya hanyalah kenangan buruk. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya Lu, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Sama halnya dengan Sehun, tidak mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Ingatlah semua yang telah dia perbuat padamu Lu! Dia menghancurkanmu karena ingin balas dendam padaku! Ku mohon buka matamu Lu!"

"Oppa!"Luhan sedikit menjerit, yang menyebabkan beberapa tamu menoleh ke meja mereka. Tapi Kris dan Luhan sepertinya sudah tidak perduli walaupun mereka menjadi bahan tontonan. Air mata Luhan mengalir deras, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya

"Oppa kumohon...tolong jangan berusaha merubah perasaanku pada suamiku.."

Kris kalap, mendengar kata 'suami' dari mulut Luhan bagai hantaman besar baginya. Satu kata yang mematikan, mengantarkan Kris pada kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan sekarang adalah istri Sehun yang berarti bahwa yeoja yang duduk di depannya ini adalah adik iparnya sendiri.

"Lu.."sungguh rasanya Kris ingin menangis sekarang. Hatinya begitu sakit.

"Oppa..itu artinya kita tidak berjodoh. Kita relakan saja semuanya. Aku tidak lagi pantas untuk oppa. Oppa berhak mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku. Oppa orang baik, aku yang paling tahu itu. Aku yakin, di suatu tempat di dunia ini pasti ada seseorang yang akan mencintai oppa sepenuh hati..."

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu Lu.."suara Kris bergetar dan itu sungguh menyakiti Luhan. Luhan tahu jika mereka sama-sama korban.

"Oppa jangan seperti ini-"

"Hanya aku yang bisa mencintaimu sebesar ini Lu!"potong Kris cepat, dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan Luhan. Dia sudah bersabar selama ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa Luhan belum mengetahui perihal pernikahannya dengan Zitao cukup sedikit membantu.

"Aku tahu oppa..aku tahu perasaanmu...tapi aku mencintai Sehun...walaupun benar Sehun tidak mencintaiku tidak mengapa, aku-"

"Dia akan menyakitimu lagi Lu,"potong Kris dingin, mata namja tinggi itu menggelap. Dia tidak tahu harus dengan apa lagi dia meyakinkan Luhan. Yang dia pikirkan dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Luhan dari Sehun. Tidak akan dia biarkan Sehun menyakiti Luhan lagi. Sungguh dia tulus mencintai Luhan.

"Mak-maksud oppa?"

"Sehun sakit Lu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.."

"Oppa ini bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.."jelas sekali gurat kebingungan diwajah Luhan.

"Lu, tolong untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku. Sehun berbahaya Luhan, dia bisa menyakitimu kapan saja, tidakkah kau mengerti betapa khawatirnya aku saat mendengar kau akan tinggal bersama Sehun? Mendapati kau baik-baik saja hari ini aku sungguh bersyukur.."

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka, dia merasa sedari tadi Kris berusaha menjelek-jelekan Sehun.

GRETEK!

Suara kursi bergeser karena Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri

"Cukup oppa, aku tahu oppa membenci Sehun tapi tolong jangan terus menjelekkannya. Aku permisi oppa," Luhan pun segera pergi dari tempat itu

Sedangkan Kris gelagapan, dia tidak menyangkan Luhan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja,"Lu, tunggu! Aku tidak bohong Luhan, Sehun berbahaya untukmu!" Teriaknya frustasi entah di dengar Luhan atau tidak.

XOXO

Di kediaman keluarga Wu, tepatnya di kamar si kecil Sehan. Dengan hati-hati Sehun merebahkan putri semata wayangnya itu di ranjang. Saat perjalanan pulang tadi Sehan tertidur di pangkuan Zitao. Sehun tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah damai Sehan yang terlelap.

"Kau akan kembali ke kantor atau ke kampus?" Tanya Zitao yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ke kantor noona, ada sedikit yang harus aku kerjakan,"

Dan Zitao hanya ber'O ria,"Sehun,"panggil yang lebih tua lagi

"Hmmm?"

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi,"Maksud noona?"

"Luhan..kau baik-baik saja berdekatan dengannya?"ulang Zitao

Sehun terdiam sebentar,"...ya, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Emmm bukan apa-apa Sehun-ah, hanya saja tadi malam ummanim menghubungiku. Beliau memghawatirkan keadaanmu.."Zitau berkata hati-hati, jujur saja dia takut jika tidak sengaja menyinggung Sehun

Sehun menghela nafas lelah,"Sebenarnya..saat itu aku hampir saja kelepasan..."

Zitao pucat pasi,"S-sehun, kau bercanda ka-,"

"Tapi aku bisa menahannya noona.."potong Sehun cepat, ada gurat kesedihan di wajah tampannya

Melihat itu Zitao ikut bersedih,"Berhati-hatilah Sehunah..jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kalau tidak..pengorbananmu selama ini akan sia-sia,kau tau itu kan?"

"Hmm, aku tahu noona"

.

.

.

Sepulang dari menemui Luhan, Kris langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke kantor. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Kris mendorong pintu utama kediaman keluarga Wu. Baru beberapa langkah dia memasuki rumah, dia mendengar suara orang mengobrol. Indera penglihatannya menangkap dua sosok manusia menuruni tangga. Itu Zitao dan Sehun, mereka terlihat mengobrol dengan seru. Dan sesekali keduanya terlihat tertawa.

Zitao tertawa? Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali Kris melihat pemandangan itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu kah? Atau lebih lama dari itu? Kris bukannya bodoh atau pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa dialah penyebab utama lenyapnya senyum dari wajah Zitao.

Sebenarnya Kris tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Zitao. Bagaimanapun mereka dulunya teman baik. Lima tahun yang lalu saat Kris terpuruk karena berpisah dengan Luhan, Zitaolah yang menjadi sandaran Kris. Pemuda itu menceritakan semuanya dan Zitaopun mengerti. Zitao mengerti bagaimana menderitanya Kris saat itu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat tiga tahun lalu mendiang sang kakek mewasiatkan bahwa Kris harus menikahi Zitao.

Kris juga bukannya tidak tahu, bahwa yeoja keturunan China itu mencintainya. Dia sadar betul jika Zitao mulai mencintainya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa mau dikata, hati Kris hanya milik Luhan, dia sudah tidak bisa membaginya lagi dengan orang lain. Itu kenapa dia ingin menceraikan Zitao. Seandainya saja Zitao tahu jika Kris menceraikannya bukan hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri tapi juga untuk kepentingan Zitao.

Zitao masih muda, Kris berfikir jika yeoja itu masih punya masa depan yang panjang. Dia tidak ingin mengekang Zitao di sangkar emas ini jika kenyataannya Kris tidak bisa membalas perasaan Zitao. Kris juga ingin yeoja bermata panda itu bahagia, tapi dia sadar betul akan keterbatasannya. Kris tidak bisa mencintai Zitao, jadi dia pikir lebih baik Zitao pergi dari hidupnya dan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Jika selama ini dia ketus pada Zitao, itu hanya karena dia tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada Zitao. Kris tidak ingin perasaan yeoja itu terus berkembang padanya.

Sehun dan Zitao menghentikan obrolannya saat menyadari kehadiran Kris. Tiba-tiba saja suasanya menjadi hening dan sedikit mencekam. Bahkan suara langkah kaki Sehun dan kakak iparnya itu mennggema di atas lantai marmer. Sehun berjalan ke arah Kris dan langsung melakukan bow 90°

"Aku undur diri dulu hyung, annyeong," setelah mengatakan itu Sehun bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. Memang sejak saat itu hubungan Sehun dan Kris memburuk. Kris tidak pernah memaafkan adiknya, walau sebanyak apapun Sehun meminta maaf

Tinggalah Zitao dan Kris di ruangan itu. Suasana canggung ini benar-benar mencekik Zitao

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya si yeoja singkat

"Hmm," gumam Kris sekenanya, dan namja tampan itu lebih memilih menaiki tangga meninggalkan Zitao di belakang.

"_Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Zitao, aku akan membebaskanmu. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan senyum di wajahmu. Dan mulai saat itu berhentilah mengeluarkan air mata untuk namja sepertiku," _batin Kris sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ironis bukan, Kris berfikir dengan menceraikan Zitao, membebaskan hidupnya maka yeoja itu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Bahkan Kris akan memberikan semua aset milik kakeknya pada Zitao jika mereka resmi bercerai nanti. Hanya agar yeoja itu tidak hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Tapi bagi Zitao sendiri, bahagia baginya adalah Kris. Apalah gunanya kebebasan dan harta benda jika tidak ada Kris di dalamnya. Dia rela menderita seperti ini selamanya asal Zitao tetap disisi sang suami. Tapi apa mau dikata, lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkan nasib anak manusia dengan kejam.

XOXO

'HUAACHIMMMM!'

Sehun mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit berlendir. Sepertinya dia terkena demam, cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang kurang mendukung ditambah stress yang mengganggunya sudah bisa dipastikan jika daya tahan tubuh namja berkulit putih itu menurun. Sehun meraba-raba laci mejanya untuk mencari obat penurun demam, setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari pewaris kedua Wu Corp. itu segera meminumnya.

BRAK!

"Sehun, ayo cepat!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu. Ya benar, sekarang memang sudah jam sembilan malam dan Sehun masih berada di kantor.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Sehun balik, saat ini sudah lepas jam kerja. Jadi tidak masalah jika Sehun memanggil atasannya hanya dengan 'hyung'

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kita akan merayakan keberhasilan project kita di bar depan. Ayo cepat yang lain sudah menunggu," ajak sang atasan bersemangat

"Tapi ini sudah malam, aku harus-"

"Aishhh tidak boleh begitu, ini kerja team. Jadi kita harus merayakannya bersama-sama. Ayolah cepat," dengan sedikit memaksa Chanyeol mendorong Sehun keluar dari ruang staf, mau tidak mau Sehun akhirnya mengikuti atasanya itu.

XOXO

Saat ini sudah hampir jam duabelas malam, tapi Luhan sama sekali belum tidur. Dia menunggu Sehun yang belum juga pulang, maka dia memutuskan menunggu suaminya itu di ruang tengah.

Kata-kata Kris tadi siang terus mempengaruhi Luhan. Yeoja bermata rusa itu cemas, bagaimana jika benar Sehun tidak pernah mencintainya. Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan jika itu semua benar. Memikirkannya membuat kepala Luhan terasa sakit.

Tidak lama berselang pintu utama terbuka, Luhan lega karena itu Sehun. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Sehun, namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu terlihat sempoyongan. Dengan takut-takut Luhan mendekati Sehun. Takut-takut? Yah bagaimanapun Luhan belum bisa menghilangkan traumanya jika dia berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"S-sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan saat dia sampai di hadapan Sehun, yah walaupun jarak diantara mereka cukup jauh sebenarnya. Tapi Luhan rasa Sehun masih bisa menangkap apa yang dia tanyakan.

Sehun mencoba mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanyapun terasa pening,"Oh Luhan, kau belum tidur?"

"B-belum, aku menunggumu pulang..engg Sehun kau baik-baik saja,"

"Iya aku hanya sedikit pusing, tidur sebentar saja pasti sembuh. Kau juga tidurlah sana"jawab Sehun

"_Lari Lu, Lari lah!" _jerit Sehun dalam hati sambil bergegas menuju kekamarnya di lantai atas

Tapi bukannya menuruti perkataan Sehun untuk pergi tidur, Luhan justru mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Jujur saja dia kawatir dengan keadaan Suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lu, pergilah tidur ok!" Perintah Sehun didepan pintu saat mendapati istrinya dibelakang

"_Luhan kumohon pergi dari sini, menjauhlah dari hadapanku!" _lagi-lagi Sehun menjerit dalam hati. Demi Tuhan dia sudah tidak tahan, tapi dia tidak mau Luhan mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya secepat ini. Dia tidak mau Luhan ketakutan. Saat ini Sehun berusaha keras menahan diri.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat Sehun, apa perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu . Kau pergilah tidur sekarang Luhan, bukannya kau belum sehat benar?," Sehun mengatakan itu sambil terseok berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Berhadapan dengan Luhan lebih dari ini bisa berbahaya.

"_Luhan tolong selamatkan dirimu, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Lu!" _Sehun terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil menjampak rambutnya kuat, tanganya mulai bergetar dan itu artinya pertahanannya sebentar lagi akan runtuh

Sayangnya Luhan itu keras kepala, daripada menuruti perkataan Sehun, Luhan justru ikut masuk ke kamar suaminya.

"_JANGAN MENDEKAT LU, KU MOHON KELUARLAH!" _andai saja Sehun bisa berteriak, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Luhan ketakutan. Namja tampan itu terus menunduk dalam dan menjambat rambutnya saat didengarnya suara langkah sang istri mendekat.

"Jangan bohong Sehun, kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja.."kawatir Luhan, dan entah keberanian dari mana Luhan mencoba menyentuh kepala Sehun.

SRET!

Dengan lembut permukaan kulit tangan Luhan menyentuh dahi Sehun

DEG!

Terlambat sudah, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk lari. Sedikit sentuhan dari Luhan berakibat besar bagi Sehun. Mata pemuda itu menggelap karena kabut nafsu. Akal pikirannya tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak di dalam kasar Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat mengakibatkan pekikan terkejut dari sang istri. Posisi Sehun yang duduk dan Luhan yang berdiri memudahkan Sehun meraup buah dada istrinya yang masih terbalut gaun tidur. Luhan menjerit memilukan, dia tidak pernah berfikir Sehun akan kembali buas seperti lima tahun yang lalu

Seperti menulikan pendengarannya, Sehun menjatuhkan Luhan ketempat tidur dan menindihnya. Dia tatap kuat mata Luhan yang penuh air mata dan rasa takut

"S-sehun jangan..hiks...sadarlah Seh- mpphhh"

Sehun menciumi istrinya dengan kasar. Melumat, menghisap, menggigit hingga ia bisa melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Yeoja bermata rusa itu serasa hancur, dia ketakutan luar biasa, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil dan lemas dalam waktu bersamaan. Bayangan masa lalu saat Sehun menggagahi dirinya untuk pertama kali muncul lagi bagaikan kaset rusak. Dia menangis, Sehun orang yang dia percaya tapi mengapa?

Setelah puas dengan bibir sang istri ciuman Sehun turun ke leher, bibir tipisnya menjelajahi leher putih bak pualam itu dengan rakus. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, dia menyingkap gaun tidur Luhan keatas hingga memperlihatkan tubuh Yeoja malang itu yang hanya terbalut underwear.

"Sehun hentikanh,, hiks,,kumohonhh Sehunhhh,," tangis pilu yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus mengerayangi tubuh sang istri yang bahkan sudah terlalu lemas untuk memberikan perlawanan

Luhan menutup matanya pedih, rasanya sakit sekali. Bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya. Kenapa? Padahal dia begitu mempercayai Sehun.

"ARGGHHH-"Luhan menjerit tertahan saat milik Sehun berhasil tertanam sebenuhnya di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"_Sehun akan menyakitimu Lu!"_

Perkataan Kris tadi siang terngiang lagi di benak Luhan. Dan air mata itu kembali menetes, bersamaan dengan hancurnya jiwa dan raga Luhan karena ulah suaminya sendiri.

TBC

A.n

Yaps, Sehun emang suka hypersex kalo dia berdekatan ma Luhan. And yang chap kemaren ngatain Kris jahat ayo bilang maaf ma bang naga! Hehe

Mungkin mulai chap depan beberapa misteri bakal terungkap. Hmm kita lihat aja nanti..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Love Trauma**

**Author: Nekun**

**Cast:**

**Wu Shixun 23 th**

**Xi Luhan 27 th**

**Wu Yifan 29 th**

**Huang Zitao 24 th**

**Wu Sehan 4 th**

**Pairing: HunHan and Taoris**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: GS for uke, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya**

PART 4

Pagi menjelang, sinar sang surya mulai mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa kayu itu bungsu dari keliarga Wu mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Rasa pening yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat mencoba membuka mata. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal, bahkan rasa perih seperti tergores ia rasakan di kedua bahunya, itu cakaran Luhan jika kalian ingin tahu.

Dengan susah payah dia mencoba duduk, tangan kirinya mencoba menopang berat tubuh sedangkan tangan kanan yang bebas memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Setelah dirasa kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, Sehun baru menyadari jika dia topless.

DEG!

Jantung Sehun berdetak keras seketika, pikiran-piran negatif mulai bermunculan. Demi Tuhan dia berharap hal yang paling ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Tangannyapun bergetar saat ia mulai menyingkap selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Sehun merasa jantungnya ditarik paksa dari tempatnya saat ia mendapati dirinya tidak memakai selembar benangpun.

"Ti,tidak mungkin..."desis Sehun tak percaya, wajahnya yang putih itu semakin memucat

"Ini..tidak mung...kin..."sehun mulai meremat rambutnya sendiri ketakutan. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Bola matanya melebar saat dia mulai mengingat semuanya. Mulutnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan dan tanganya bergetar ketakutan.

"LU!"teriak Sehun panik, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Luhan

"LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun lagi, entah bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Menyesal, marah pada diri sendiri dan takut jika Luhan menghilang lagi dari hidupnya. Di tengah kepanikannya Sehun melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Lu-luhan.."dengan tergesa Sehun menyambar celana panjangnya yang jatuh di sisi ranjang dan memakainya asal. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa. Dia merutuki kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

"LUHAN!" Setibanya di depan pintu kamar mandi lagi-lagi Sehun berteriak panik. Hatinya mencelos dan serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Disana, orang yang paling ia cintai duduk meringkuk di bawah siraman shower. Rasa sesal menggerogoti hatinya tanpa ampun, bahkan Sehun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan.."Sehun bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dan mematikan shower. Sedangkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sehun tersentak hebat. Matanya membelalak takut, wajah cantiknya sepucat mayat saat ini

"Ja-jangan.."dengan suara bergetar Luhan memohon agar Sehun tidak mendekat. Sepasang tangan kurusnya mencoba memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, dengan tenaga seadanya ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi sehun yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun berjalan dengan lututnya, agar ia sejajar dengan Luhan yang duduk.

Gurat kesedihan nampak jelas di wajah Sehun saat mendengar penolakan dari sang istri,"Luhan kumohon..."desis Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat,"Ja-jangan Sehun..jangan mendekat.."suara yeoja bermata rusa itu mulai bergetar

"Lu..maafkan aku..semalam aku sedikit mabuk.."jelas Sehun yang kini berhasil meraih pundak Luhan. Tapi reaksinya..

"T-TIDAK, JANGAN SENTUH AKU! PERGI! KUMOHON!" Luhan histeris, kedua tangannya meronta mencoba melepas sentuhan Sehun

"Lu, tenanglah..aku-"

"PERGI, PERGI DARI SINI! JANGAN SENTUH AKU SEHUN!"Luhan tetap histeris dan tak terkendali

"Lu, dengarkan aku-"

"SEHUN KUMOHON PERGILAH! PERGI!"Hati Luhan sakit, tubuhnya menolak sentuhan sehun tapi hatinya ingin memeluk suaminya itu.'Tidak sekarang sehun, tidak sekarang...tubuhku belum siap..hiks,' batin Luhan dalam hati dan air mata itupun jatuh juga entah untuk yang kesekian kali.

Mata sehun menggelap mendengar penolakan Luhan. Ini sama persis seperti masa lalu, di tolak, tak dianggap, tak diinginkan, tak ada tempat untuk mengadu, semuanya gelap. Hati Sehun seperti ditusuk-tusuk benda tak kasat mata. Sehun benci ini, benci tak dianggap, benci tak diharapkan, kenapa semua ini harus terulang lagi. Sisi gelap Sehun dari masa lalu sekarang muncul kembali, Sehun kalap. Ego dan emosi menguasai dirinya.

"KENAPA LU, KENAPA?!"suara Sehun meninggi karena amarah, dibantingnya tubuh Luhan hingga sekarang yeoja itu terbaring dilantai kamar mandi.

"KYAAAAHHRGGHH!"seperti tak perduli dengan teriakan Luhan, Sehun justru merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Luhan dan menduduki besarnya menangkup wajah ketakutan Luhan sedikit kasar. Wajah tampannya yang kini berubah aura menjadi menyeramkan mulai mendekat ke arah Luhan yang mengigil ketakutan.

"Jangan tolak aku Lu..jangan tolak aku...JANGAN TOLAK AKU LUHAN!"tanpa perasaan Sehun membentak Luhan yang tak berdaya dan seketika itu juga tangisan Luhan pecah. Yeoja cantik itu menangis tersedu, isakannya terdengar memilukan," ..jangan..hiks.."

Saat ini Sehun memang bukan dirinya sendiri, sisi gelap dalam dirinya yang selama ini menepi tiba-tiba muncul kembali mengambil alih kendali di saat emosi psikologis Sehun sedang kacau."Jangan menangis Luhan, BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEOLAH KAU TERSIKSA BERSAMAKU!"

Luhan hanya menutup matanya erat saat Sehun berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya,"S-sehun..hiks..Sehun..."

"DIAM LUHAN, AKU BILANG BERHENTILAH MENANGIS,APA KATA-KATAKU KURANG JELAS EOH?!" cengkeraman Sehun semakin menguat di rahang Luhan yang membuat yeoja dibawahnya meringis kesakitan

Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Luhan begitu asing. Apa benar orang ini Sehunnya. Orang yang sama yang diceritakan oleh orang tuanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus Luhan percaya. Luhan kini hancur, hatinya serasa dipermainkan.

"Kau bukan Sehun..hiks..kembalikan Sehun padaku.."

"Aku Sehunmu Luhan.. kau hanya harus menerimanya..harus Luhan, HARUS!"

Luhan menggeleng,"Bukan, kau bukan Sehun! Kembalikan Sehun padaku, KEMBALIKA-mmppphhh"belum sempat Luhan mengakhiri kata-katanha Sehun sudah lebih dulu membunhkam binir itu dengan ciuman kasar.

"Nghhhh...mmpphh.."Sehun menciumi Luhan tanpa ampun, emosi dalam dirinya memuncak. Bayangan Luhan yang menolaknya di masa lalu muncul kembali bagai mimpi buruk. Diciumnya Luhan dalam mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menyumbat hatinya. Ciuman Sehun terasa penuh luka, tidak ada kelembutan didalamnya. Tidak ada rasa sayang, yang ada hanya ambisi, nafsu, ketidak puasan dan amarah.

Luhan memukul-mukul bahu Sehun karena persediaan oksigen yang mulai menipis, dilepasnya bibir mungil itu dan Sehun langsung menyesap leher Luhan

"Khaaahhhhh.."desis Luhan menepis rasa sakit, di saat bibir namja tampan itu mengklaim lehernya, tangan manly miliknya sibuk meremas-remas buah dada milik Luhan

"Ssehunh..sshh..berhentihh..." tidak lagi, Luhan berharap kejadian tadi malam tidak terulang kembali

Tapi seperti sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu, Sehun tidak mengubris kata-kata Luhan dan lebih memilih menyingkirkan gaun tidur istrinya yang sudah basah kuyub sejak tadi. Refleks kedua tangan Luhan mencona menutupi bagian intimnya, "Jangan Sehun...Kumohon.."

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya lagi kearah Luhan. Dibukanya kaki luhan perlahan walau dia merasa istrinya itu berusaha mempertahankan pertahanan terakirnya dengan menutup rapat lutunya. Tapi sayang sekali Sehun tidak berniat bermain lembut, dengan kasar Luhan melebarkan kaki Luhan dan langsung menjamah bagian paling intim yeoja di bawahnya. Beruntung Luhan tidak memakai apapun di balik gaun tidurnya, sepertinya Luhan terlalu buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi setelah bangun hingga tidak sempat mencari dimana pakaian dalamnya tercecer semalam.

"Aku Sehun, Luhan..bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku, kalau kau memang lupa maka aku akan membuat tubuhmu mengingatnya,"

Luhan menggeleng tak percaya,"T-tidak...kumohon...arRGGGHHHHHH!"

Tanpa persiapan sebelumnya, Sehun memasukkan miliknya ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan kesakitan luar biasa, rasanya tubuhnya bagai dibelah menjadi dua, bahkan luka bekas semalam belum mengering"Ssehun...berhentihh..ngerhhhhh..."

Sehun menyodokkan miliknya tanpa ampun, emosi yang mengusai dirinya memperparah semuanya. Semua terasa gelap, dada Sehun tersa sesak, ingin dibebaskan. Sehun mersa sakit, seperti tidak ada tempat untuknya di dunia ini. Namja itu butuh uluran tangan, butuh pelukan penenang dari seseorang.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia mengerjai tubuh Luhan, waku berjalan begitu cepat. Saat klimaks Sehun datang, namja itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan. Yeoja itu pingsan karena kelelahan, wajahnya pucat pasi. Nafas Sehun yang tadi tak beraturan mulai teratur, matanya yang tadi menggelap mulai terang kembali. Tak disangka air mata muncul dari bola mata Sehun, ya Sehun menangis. Menangisi keadaan dan takdir yang membelenggu mereka.

Dipeluknya tubuh Luhan erat, melihat orang yang palingn ia cintai pingsan karena ulahnya sendiri begitu membuat hatinya terpukul,"Maafkan aku Luhan..hiks..maafkan aku.."

Sehun, namja yang sehari-hari selalu berwajah datar itu menangis pilu, hidup terasa tak adil untuknya. Bahagia terasa jauh dan sulit untuk ia raih. Diciuminya ringan wajah Luhan sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf, dan air mata terus menetes menuruni pipinya.

XOXO

"HOOEEKKHH!" Entah sudah berapa kali sepanjang pagi ini Zitao memuntahkan isi perutnya. Akhir-akhir ini morning sick mulai mengganggunya, layaknya ibu hamil pada umumnya. Mulut Zitao terasa pahit, yah karena yang dia keluarkan hanya cairan bening saja. Sudah berhari-hari dia tisak nafsu makan karena mood swing.

Zitao merasa tubuhnya melemas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi. Kepalanya terkulai lemah menjari sandaran, matanya tertutup mencoba menghilangkan rasa mual yang menderanya. Tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari mata Zitao yang tertutup, isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir kucingnya. Seperti kebanyakan ibu hamil pada umumnya, mood Zitao mudah sekali berubah, akhir-akhir ini ia sering terkena stress dan daya tahan tubuhnya akan down.

"Baby jangan nakal ne..umma tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan appamu..jadilah anak baik.."bisik Zitao sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat datar.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Aunty buka...aunty ko lama.."terdengar ketukan pintu dan suara anak kecil dibaliknya. Oh iya Zitao hampir lupa jika sekarang dia sedang di kamar Sehan, sebenarnya tadi dia sedang membantu Sehan merias diri seperti biasa sebelum dia berlari ke kamar mandi karena rasa mual yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Iya sayang sebentar, aunty akan segera keluar.."Zitao berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau, dihapusnya sisa jejak air mata dengan cepat. Zitao pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju washtafel. Yeoja bermata panda itu membasuh wajahnya sedikit untuk menyamarkan matanya yang sembab, saat dirasa semua sudah cukup Zitao bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Lihat, aunty tidak lama kan sa-"Zitao memutus kata-katanya saat dia mendapati Kris sedang memggandeng Sehan didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"K-kris..ternyata kau disini.."gagab Zitao

"Apa kau sakit?" Selidik Kris dengan nada datar

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak enak badan.."jawab Zitao sambil meraih Sehan dan membawanya ke depan meja rias

"Jangan bohong, kau terlihat pucat. Segera pergi ke dokter dan jangan membuatku semakin repot,!"

Sakit, hati Zitao sakit mendengar itu. Sebegitu tidak diinginkannyakah keberadaannya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku tidak akan merepotkanmu.."

"ZITAO-"

"Kris!"potong Zitao cepat, matanya menatap Kris penuh luka. Sedangkan Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zitao. Kris tidak bernah berani menatap mata gelap itu secara langsung, mata yang dia hindari akhir-akhir ini. Mata sehitam malam yang seolah menghisapnya ke dasar yang curam. Mata penuh cinta milik Zitao yang akan membuatnya lemah. Mata yang seolah-olah kapan saja bisa menarik sisi hati milik Kris yang ia pendam dalam dalam lubuk hatinya.

Sebut saja Kris pengecut, pengecut untuk tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia telah jatuh. Jatuh pada pesona yeoja keturunan China itu. Tapi tentu saja egonya yang paling dominan. Akal pikirnya mencintai Luhan, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Dia lebih memilih mengubur perasaan kecil yang baru tumbuh dan memilih untuk memperjuangkan Luhan. Luhan yang menurut akal pikirnya adalah takdir yang ditetapkan untuknya. Sungguh bodoh, anak sulung keluarga Wu itu.

XOXO

Seluruh tubuh Luhan serasa remuk redam, bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jaripun terasa begitu sulit. Luhan merasa dia tidur terlalu panjang. Luhan terduduk seketika saat dia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, dia melihat kesekeliling seperti orang kesetanan tapi dia tidak menemukan cantik itu bernafas lega saat dia tidak mendapati Sehun.

Luhan memeriksa dirinya sendiri, sepertinya dia memakai piyama Sehun yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, Luhan melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, jam sebelas siang. Sepertinya cukup lama dia pingsan. Luhan ingin segera keluar dari kamar Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerangnya. Tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Luhan menangis, menangisi dirinya sendiri yang tidak berdaya. Dia berjanji untuk tidak lemah lagi, tapi dia tidak menyangka Sehun bisa berubah buas seperti itu. Dengan memaksakan diri Luhan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jalannya terlihat tertatih dan goyah.

Cklek!

Cklek!

Luhan mencoba membuka pintu tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya pintunya dikunci. Luhan panik, dengan tidak sabaran dia coba menarik pintu lagi tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu didepannya tidak mau terbuka

"Sehuh, Sehun! Buka pintunya Sehun!" Teriak Luhan ketakutan sambil menggedor pintunya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada orang yang menyahut.

"Sehun kumohon jangan begini! Buka pintunya!"yeoja itu sepertinya belum mau menyerah

"Sehun buka! Tolong jangan seperti ini!"tangan Luhan sudah terasa sakit karena sejak tadi menggedor pintu, lama-kelamaan gengaman tangan Luhan melemah dan jatuh terduduk. Luhan menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya dibalik pintu dan menangis tergugu,"Sehun...hiks..sehun..jangan begini..."

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk,"Baekhyun! Iya Baekhyun, dia pasti tahu sesuatu!"dengan tergesa Luhan berjalan ke arah telephone yang terletak di meja nakas samping ranjang. Luhan segera menekan sederet angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Sambungan kini sudah tersambung.

"Baek..ayo angkat telephonnya..."desis Luhan tak sabaran.

"_Yobos_-"

"Baekhyun,Baekhyun!"

"_O-oh ya Tuhan, Luhan apa itu kau?!" _suara diseberang sana terlihat panik

"Baek..hiks..Baekhyun..."Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya, perasaannya sedikit lega mendengar suara yeoja bereyeliner itu.

"_Luhan ada apa, apa Sehun menyakitimu?!"_

XOXO

Jam makan siang di Wu Corp. Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang makan di cafetaria perusahaan. Sebenarnya yang benar-benar makan hanya Chanyeol karena Sehun sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja.

"Ya, jika kau tidak berniat makan lebih baik pergi sana. Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja.."gerutu Chanyeol yang merasa gerah melihat posisi Sehun yang tidak ada bedanya dengan orang linglung

"Hyung...aku.."

"Tatap aku jika bicara Wu Shixun, dimana sopan santunmu?!"

Dengan enggan Sehunpun mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk tegak menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aishhh lihatlah dirimu, kau terlihat kacau sekali," protes Chanyeol mengomentari penambilan Sehun yang memang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi.

"Hyung, aku-"

GRATAK!

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, terdengar kursi digeser dari arah samping. Sepertinya ada seseong yang duduk tiba-tiba di sebelah Sehun. Coba tebak siapa orang itu? Direktur utama Wu Corp. Wu Yifan.

"D-direktur selamat siang, tidak biasanya anda datang ke kantin," Chanyeol segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada atasannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin datang kesini. Duduklah lagi Park Chanyeol-shi!"

"B-baik Direktur.."dengan canggung namja bertelinga besar itu kembali duduk di tempatnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam. Entahlah, ia merasakan firasat buruk karena kedatangan Kris.

Anak sulung keluaga Wu itu menoleh ke arah Sehun, dia tersenyum miring membayangkan reaksi adiknya nanti jika dia mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ia rencanakan.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Luhan, apa dia mengatakannya padamu?"

DEG!

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris seketika,"A-apa..?" Desis si bungsu dengan mata membulat terkejut

Kris tersenyum puas akan reaksi Sehun, persis seperti apa yang ia harapkan,"Kami hanya ngobrol biasa, aku hanya bilang jika kau SAKIT, dan itu memang benar kan?"

GRETEK!

GREP!

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya tergesa dan lansung menarik kerah baju kakaknya sendiri. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, membuat Chanyeol dan beberapa pengunjung kantin menahan nafas

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU WU YIFAN?!" sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sudah melupakan apa itu sopan santun.

Dibentak seperti itu, bukannya kesal Kris justru menyeringai," Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku rendahan, kau tidak pantas menyentuhku barang seinchipun.."ujar Kris dengan nada dingin.

BRAK!

Sehun melepas kasar cengkeramannya hingga Kris sedikit terhempas ke belakang dan kursi yang ia duduki ikut berderit.

"BRENGSEK!" setelah mengumpat seperti itu Sehun segera berlari keluar. Dia ingin pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan.

Kris merapikan kerah bajunya yang sedikit kusut

"D-direktur anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol takut-takut, seisi cafetaria terdengar kasak-kusuk

"Ini bukan masalah.."jawab Kris enteng

"Anda...tidak benar-benar akan merebut Luhan kan?"

Kris tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, ditatapnya bawahannya itu,"Menurutmu?" Kris justru membalik pertanyaan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, perasaanya tidak enak. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Chanyeol, karena kau tahu sifatku,"

"Hoeekkh!" Tiba-tiba ada suara karyawan yang mual dan langsung berlari ke kamar kecil, kejadian itu cukup menarik perhatian Kris. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Aku pergi dulu."pamit Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ne, Sajangnim"lagi-lagi Chanyeol membungkuk mengantar kepergian atasannya

Sambil berjalan Kris mengambil phoncelnya dan menghubungi seseorang,"Jung ahjuma, bagaimana keadaan Zitao?" Jung ahjuma adalah kepala pengurus rumah tangga keluarga Wu.

"_Nyonya Zitao baik Tuan, beliau sedang beristirahat di kamar. Apa perlu saya panggilkan?" _jawab suara dari seberang.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kalau begitu aku tutup telephonnya,"

"_Baik Tuan," _dan sambunganpun terputus.

XOXO

"_Sehun sakit, Lu!_" Jelas Baekhyun dari seberang sana

"A-apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti.."

"_Kalau kau mengira hanya kau yang mengalami trauma karena kejadian 'itu' maka kau salah. Sehun juga mengalami trauma Luhan, sama sepertimu!"_

"S-sehun punya trauma?" Ada nada tidak percaya di suara Luhan

"_Ya, dia trauma akan penolakan. Emosinya akan berubah tidak stabil jika dia merasa tidak di inginkan,"_

"Baek, kau pasti bohong kan?"

"_Untuk apa aku bohong Lu, aku menyaksikan semuanya. Jangan lupa jika dulu Sehun masih anak-anak. Mentalnya belum terbentuk, apalagi dia tumbuh dengan ketidak percayaan orang tuanya, semua pikiran-pikiran negatif itu memperparah semuanya. Dari awal pertumbuhannya mental Sehun memang tidak baik."_

"Baekhyun kau membuatku takut.."

"_Tidak Lu, aku tidak berniat membuatmu harus mendengar semuanya, kau harus mendengar semua kenyataan yang tidak kau ketahui selama ini. Luhan, dengar baik-baik. Orang yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini adalah kau sendiri Luhan, kau sendiri yang mengubahnya menjadi binatang buas yang kapanpun bisa menerkammu,"_

"A-apa, aku?"

"_Ne, sesaat setelah Sehun mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian berulang kali Sehun berusaha menemuimu. Dia ingin bertanggung jawab tapi kau selalu menolaknya, hanya dengan melihatnya kau sudah histeris. Ya aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingat, tapi itu kenyataannya Lu. Lama -kelamaan mental Sehun ikut tidak tertolong, dia seperti terkena alert ego yang emosinya bisa berunah-ubah tanpa dia sadari. Kadang ia bisa menjadi namja yang sangat lembut dan penyayang,tapi bisa saja hanya dengan satu kedipan mata dia berubah menjadi orang yang 180° berbeda. Sehun menjadi buas dan tak terkendali,"_

Luhan mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada gagang telephon,"L-lalu?"

Terdengar Baekhyun menarik nafas,"_Semuanya semakin parah saat kau melahirkan Sehan.."_

"Me-memangnya kenapa Baek?"

"_Kau menolaknya Lu, kau menolak kehadiran Sehan, ya perlakuanmu pada Sehan sama persis seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun. Kau histeris saat melihat Sehan untuk pertama kali, dan Sehun melihat itu. Dia sangat terluka melihat kau menolak darah daging kalian sendiri. Baginya tak apa jika kau menolak Sehun tapi jangan Sehan. Walau bagaimanapun Sehan tetap membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu.."_

"Baek..hiks..katakan kalau itu semua bohong.."

_"Sudah aku katakan untuk apa aku berbohong Lu, tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Dengarkan aku, aku belum selesai. Saat itu sepertinya pikiran Sehun sangat kacau, ya kau bayangkan saja sendiri umurnya bahkan belum genab 19 tahun saat Sehan lahir. Tapi masalah harus dipikulnya begitu besar. Aku tidak terkejut jika dia tanpa sadar ingin membunuh Sehan,"_

"A-APA, MEMBUNUH?!"

_"Ya, saat itu sisi gelap Sehun yang muncul. Dia begiu hancur melihatmu menolak Sehan. Anak itu begitu kacau tapi sayangnya tidak ada tempat untuk mengadu, pikirannya buntu. Hari itu, di ruangan kusus bayi, seandainya dr. Joonmyun tidak kebetulan datang mungkin Sehan sudah mati ditangan ayahnya sendiri,"_

"OH YA TUHAN..."Luhan kalap, membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun saja ia tidak sanggup

"_Itu kenapa Lu, sampai sekarang Sehun tidak diijinkan tinggal bersama Sehan. Keluarga Wu dan keluargamu memilih memisahkan kalian bertiga. Dan selama beberapa tahun terakhir kalian berdua menjalani rehabilitasi. Lu, itulah kenapa aku sedikit tidak setuju saat kau bilang ingin tinggal bersama Sehun. Aku tahu Sehun sudah pulih, hampir 100% malah, tapi kemungkinan terburuk masih bisa terjadi kan? Buktinya sekarang dia kambuh lagi.."_

"Baek aku bingung..."

"_Sekarang terserah padamu Lu, kau akan pergi meninggalkan Sehun atau ting-"_

"Tentu saja aku tinggal Baek, kau ini bicara apa?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Baekhyun tersenyum diseberang sana,"_Kau yakin?"_

"Hmm aku yakin Baek"

"_Lu, sebenarnya mudah saja. Sehun hanya butuh uluran tangan, dia ingin dianggap, dia ingin seseorang menganggapnya ada. Kasihan Lu, anak itu harus tumbuh seperti ini.."_

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tersebuk terbuka, dengan refleks Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu, dan disana berdiri Sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah

"_Lu , suara apa itu?" _tanya Baekhyun tapi Luhan tak menjawabnya, dia menjatuhkan gagang telephon begitu saja karena Sehun tiba-tiba menerjangnya.

"LU, JANGAN PERCAYA SEMUA YANG DI KATAKAN KRIS, AKU MOHON LU," Sehun terlihat kacau dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Luhan erat

"S-sehun.."

"LUHAN DENGARKAN AKU, APAPUN YANG DIKATAKAN KRIS ITU BOHONG, SEMUA TIDAK BENAR LU!"

Luhan merasa miris, namja didepannya ini begitu terluka, rasa takut dan cemas terlihat jelas dari wajah tampannya. Luhan berpikir semuanya tidak boleh begini terus. Kini gilirannya yang harus bertindak. Kali ini dia lah yang akan menolong Sehun, sudah cukup rasa sakit yang di derita suaminya. Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia yang akn menyembuhkan Sehun

Dengan tangan bergetar Luhan menangkup wajah tampan Sehun,"Sehun..tenanglah..aku disini.."

"LUHAN! LUHAN!" menyakitkan, emosi Sehun benar-benar tak terkontrol

"Sshhhh...aku tidak akan kemana-mana Sehun,percayalah padaku..."lewat kedua bola matanya Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Sehun

"LU,AKU-"

CHU~

Luhan mencium Sehun dengan lembut, dia berusaha menyalurkan kehanngatan melalui ciumannya. Sedangkan Sehun, tentu saja dia tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan melakukan ini, bahkan saat Luhan memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dalam ciumannya namja tampan itu masih diam tak bereaksi.

Baru saat dia merasakan usapan tangan Luhan dipunggungnya, Sehun mulai ikut membalas ciuman Luhan. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, sama sekali tidak ada nafsu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Yang ada hanya kehangatan, dan saling membutuhkan.

Luhan membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya saat ciuman mereka sudah terlepas. Direngkuhnya tubuh sehun dengan sayang," Tidak apa-apa Sehun, tidak apa-apa...kau tidak perlu takut...aku akan rerus disisimu..mulai saat ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

Sehunpun menitikkan air mata dibalik punggung istrinya, dipeluknya erat tubuh kurus istrinya, seperti takut jika dia mengendurkannya sedikit saja maka Luhan akan lari menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, aku harap kau tahu itu..."

Luhan tersenyum, perasaannya lega. Akhirnya rasa penasarannya selama ini terjawab sudah, ternyata Sehun juga mencintainya, dan itu sudah cukup

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun..."

XOXO

Malam itu di kediaman keluarga Wu, terlihat Zitao duduk di ruang tengah menunggu kepulangan Kris. Ini sudah hampir pukul 12 malam , tapi dia belum bisa tidur. Sepertinya bayi yang ada di kandungannya ingin bertemu ayahnya dulu sebelum lama berselang orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, ini sudah malam?" Tanya Kris dingin

Zitao terlihat gugup," Tidak, ini aku juga akan pergi tidur,"dengan sedikit buru-buru Zitao menyesap air putih yang ada didepannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugubnya

"Selamat malam Kris,"setelah mengatakan itu Zitao segera bergi ke atas, dia sudah puas hanya dengan melihat wajah Kris, sepertinya malam ini dia akan tidur pulas

Sedangkan Kris memandang kepergian Zitao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia berjalan ke arah dimana Zitao tadi duduk, lalu dengan perlahan dia mendudukinya. Hangat, suhu tubuh Zitao masih tertinggal disana. Kris yakin yeoja itu cukup lama duduk ditempat ini. Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa rindu dengan suhu tubuh Zitao, tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir pikirannya yang ngelantur.

Manik matanya menangkap gelas sisa minum Zitao , tangan besarnya meraih benda itu dan mengamatinya sejenak. Katakan Kris gila karena dengan sadar dia mencium bekas bibir Zitao yang tertinggal disana. Kris tidak munafik, dia rindu menyentuh Zitao dan itu sangat menyiksanya.

Tapi dia tidak boleh gegabah, karena bagaimanapun dia telah memilih Luhan cinta sejatinya. Kris sadar dia serakah, dia mencintai Luhan tapi juga menginginkan Zitao.

TBC

A.n

Seriusan, ini chap tersulit yang pernah aku tulis..aku takut feelnyaga dapet.

Aku memang bukan anak sastra, jadi susah banget buat menggambarkan imajinasiku lewat tulisan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Love Trauma**

**Author: Nekun**

**Cast:**

**Wu Shixun 23 th**

**Xi Luhan 27 th**

**Wu Yifan 29 th**

**Huang Zitao 24 th**

**Wu Sehan 4 th**

**Pairing: HunHan and Kristao**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning!: GS for uke, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

PART 5

Malam harinya Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdua di depan perapian dengan berbagi selimut yang sama. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sudah mulai terasa dingin. Sampai sekarangpun, Luhan masih berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang mau menceritakan semuanya tadi siang, kalau tidak mungkin Luhan masih ketakutan berdekatan dengan Sehun, atau kemungkinan yang lebih buruk Luhan tidak akan sembuh seperti sedia kala.

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara saat dia merasakan kepala Sehun yang sedari tadi bersandar pada bahunya mengusak lehernya mencari kehangatan lebih. Entah mengapa setelah kejadian siang tadi sifat kekanakan Sehun muncul kembali, bahkan saat ini sikapnya lebih mirip anak kecil yang merajuk. Sehun yang sok dewasa, sok melindungi yang dia perlihatkan beberapa hari ini sirna sudah. Tapi tentu saja Luhan tidak meresa keberatan akan hal itu.

"Sehun, mulai sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir, krena aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

Sehun memang tidak menjawab, tapi Luhan yakin namja tampan itu pasti mendengar perkataannya,"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menghapus semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi, "

Perlahan Luhan menimpakan kepalanya di atas kepala Sehun yang sedang bersandar dibahunya, "Aku ingin menjadi tempat yang bisa kau sebut 'pulang'. Ingatlah bahwa setiap kau pergi ada seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat membuka pintu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir kamu lihat sebelum jatuh tertidur. Aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kau lihat saat membuka mata."

"Sehun.."Luhan melanjutkan,"Percayalah, akulah orang yang akan paling bersedih jika kau terluka. Jadi kumohon jagalah dirimu, jangan terluka lagi. Kau memiliki aku sekarang, kau tidak sendirian lagi. Rasa sakitmu adalah rasa sakitku juga, bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga. Aku harap kau sudi membagi semuanya denganku."

Luhan merasakan bahunya basah, dia tahu Sehun menangis. Bagaimana tidak, semua yang mengganjal hati Sehun selama ini seperti terlebur sudah. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menempatkan dirinya lebih tinggi dari apapun. Yang menganggap Sehun benar-benar ada dan bukan hanya sebuah bayang-bayang. Sehun terharu tentu saja.

"Jangan menangis.."larang Luhan sambil membawa wajah Sehun kedalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi wajah tampan suaminya. Dikecupinya wajah Sehun ringan secara berulang-ulang untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."ujar yeoja cantik itu sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun

XOXO

Hari itu, Kris membawa Zitao ke tempat pertemuan para pemegang saham yang bertempat di salah satu pacuan kuda. Biasanya mereka lebih sering bermain golf bersama tapi untuk kali ini mereka memilih menunggang kuda untuk mengganti suasana.

"Namanya Man O' War, baru didatangkan dari New Zealand kemarin. Dia mantan kuda balap yang tangguh, bagaimana menurutmu Yifan-ssi?" Tanya salah satu rekan kerjanya pada Yifan menanyakan pendapat tentang kuda yang sedang dia belai sedari tadi.

"Cantik, benarkah dia kuda balap? Penampilannya lebih terlihat anggun daripada kuat,"jawab Yifan dan lelaki tua didepannya malah tergelak

"Ck ck, jangan meremehkan penampilannya Yifan-ssi, boleh saja dia cantik tapi soal kecepatan jangan ditanya," balas lelaki tua itu sebagai pembelaan bagi sang kuda

Yifan pun hanya tersenyum tampan mendengar kelakaran rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Oh iya Ny. Wu, apakah anda berkenan mencobanya? Saya dengar anda sering berkuda saat masih di China." Tanya , namja tua itu pada Zitao yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping Yifan

"A..saya-"

"Coba saja Zitao, tidak ada salahnya kan?" Potong Yifan cepat saat dirasa Zitao akan menolak tawaran itu.

"T-tapi.."refleks Zitao meraba perutnya, sebenarnya dia ingin, tapi dia sedang hamil. Dia tidak ingin membahayakan bayinya. Ya walaupun nanti kudanya hanya berjalan pelan-pelan tetapi tetap saja, Zitao merasa sedikit takut.

"Tidak usah takut nyonya..Man O' War cepat akrap dengan orang baru, dia juga jinak," imbuh mr. Park menimpali

"Naik Zitao," nada suara Kris berubah menjadi dingin.

Zitao menggeleng cemas"Kris kumohon, hari ini aku tidak bisa.."cicit Zitao lirih agar tidak terdengar orang lain.

"Tidak bisa kenapa eoh? Cepat naik dan jangan permalukan aku, bersikaplah sebagai Lady yang terhormat!" Desis Yifan penuh penekanan

"Tidak Kris, aku tidak bisa.."Zitao masih saja menolak, wajahnya sediit ketakutan

"Zitao, sekali ku bilang naik, naik!" Kris sudah tidak ambil pusing penolakan Zitao.

"Kris kumohon..."pinta Zitao memelas, tapi bukannya menjawab Kris hanya memberinya tatapan dingin yang menusuk hati.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Zitao menaiki Man O'War, Yeoja bermata panda itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Setelah dia duduk dengan sempurna di atas punghung Man O' War, Zitao mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya. Dia hembuskan nafas dengan kuat agar dia lebih tenang. Dengan hati-hati Zitao mulai menarik tali pengendali yang terikat di leher kuda itu. Man O' War pun mulai bergerak pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama di atas punggung Man O' War, Zitao merasa perutnya bergejolak. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menderanya. Karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa mual, Zitao berusaha meremat perutnya yang mengakibatkan tali pengendali ikut tertarik kuat yang membuat Man O' War terkejut dan memekik. Zitao ikut kaget mendengar suara kuda itu, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karema tiba-tiba saja kuda balap itu berlari kencang dan menyisakan jeritan lantang mirip Zitao.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sekuat tenaga Zitao berpegangan agar tidak terlempar dari punggung Man O' War

"ZITAO!"teriak Kris panik

Semua orang di tempat itu menjadi riuh. yang merasa bertanggung jawab menyuruh beberapa jokie untuk mengejar Man O' War dengan kuda lain. Tapi apa mau dikata Man O' War itu mantan kuda balap, secepat apapun mereka berusaha mengejar tetap saja mereka kalah cepat.

Di sisi lain Kris terlihat pucat pasi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat Zitao berada di atas kuda yang berlari seperti kesetanan. Dia tidk tahu harus berbuat apa, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa menyesal telah memaksa Zitao tadi.

Sedangkan Zitao, pertahannya mulai runtuh. Tangannya mulai berkeringat, perutnya terasa di aduk-aduk karena goncangan yang di akibatkan Man O' War terlalu kuat. Zitao serasa ingin menangis, dia tidak boleh lemah, dia harus bertahan. Bagaimanapun anaknya harus selamat.

"Tolong..siapapun selamatkan anakku.." doa Zitao dalam hati

Tapi sekuat apapun dia bertahan, Zitao telah sampai pada batasnya. Genggaman tangannya pada punggung Man O' War terlepas. Yeoja malang itu terlempar keras dan terjatuh di tanah berumput

ARGGHHHHHHHHH!" Jerit Zitao kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk, bumi seperti berputar di sampingnya. Perutnya terasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa

"Sa-sakit,,hahh..hahhh...sa...kithh..."Zitao merintih sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Zitao sekarang. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar orang-orang datang mendekat.

"ZITAO!"Zitao kenal siapa pemilik suara itu, itu milik Kris

"ZITAO, YA TUHAN, ZITAO BERTAHANLAH,!"seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Zitao mendengar Kris begitu kuatir padanya. Namja tinggi itu merengkuh Zitao kedalam lengannya"ZITAO JAWAB AKU, ZIE?!"

"Hiks...s-sakith..sakithh"Zitao menangis pilu smbil menutup matanya. Yeoja bermata panda itu tetap menangis saat dia merasa Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi.

"_Sayang...maafkan umma, umma gagal melindungimu..maafkan umma..._" tangis Zitao dalam hati sebelum kesadarannya menghilang di dekapan Kris

XOXO

"A-apa..keguguran?!"ulang Kris ragu-ragu pada Jonmyeon yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan dr. Kim muda

Wajah Jonmyeon terlihat menyesal, "Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan anakmu,"

"T-tunggu, aku tidak mengerti, Zitao hamil..sejak kapan?" Wajah Kris terlihat pucat saat mengatakan itu.

Jonmyeon ikut kebingungan, "Hyung, Zitao hamil 9 minggu..kau tidak tahu?"

Kris tidak menjawab apapun, dia benar-benar kebingungan. Dia harap apa yang baru saja ia dengar tidak benar.

Melihat keterdiaman Kris, Jonmyeon menyadari sesuatu, "Ya Tuhan..ku pikir Zitao sudah memberi tahumu, jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu?"

"A-apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Desis Kris penuh penyesalan, wajahnya pun makin memucat

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jonmyeon kuatir melihat perubahan sikap Kris

"Oh Tuhan...Zitao..apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Kris terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bayangan Zitao yang menolak untuk menaiki kuda tadi siang terbayang lagi di benaknya. Wajah memohon yeoja itu bagai mengoyak hatinya yang penuh dosa. Rasa sesal kini merasuki jiwanya. Andai saja ia tadi mau mendengarkan Zitao, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"H-hyung..Kris hyung..."panggil Jonmyeon tak tega melihat Kris yangs edari tadi meremat rambutnya frustasi

"Zitao..kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku..Zitao.." Jonmyeon hanya bisa memandang pedih saat melihat air mata turun dari sulung keluarga Wu itu.

.

.

.

.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MASUK, AKU INI SUAMINYA!"Teriak Kris di depan ruang inap milik Zitao

"Maaf Wu Yifan-ssi, tapi nyonya Zitao menolak menemui anda. Kepentingan pasien harus kami utamakan. Dan tolong jangan membuat keributan, ini rumah sakit," Jonmyeon yang kini sedang dalam mode dokter berbicara tegas pada Yifan

"JONMYEON KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELARANGKU, AKU INGIN MENEMUI ZITAO!" Sepertinya kali ini giliran Kris yang kehilangan sopan santun

"Yifan-ssi saya mohon, tinggalkan tempat ini karena pasien kami butuh istirahat. Kalau anda bersikeras, jangan salahkan saya jika saya memanggil security,"dengan kepala dingin, Jonmyeon menolak permintaan Kris

"A-apa?" Kris tidak percaya Jonmyeon berani menentangnya

"Saya tidak bercanda Yifan-ssi, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini," kata-kata Jonmyeon terdengar mutlak. Dengan kesal akhirnya Kris meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak lupa meninggalkan beberapa umpatan untuk Jonmyeon. Dokter muda itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin

Setelah Kris benar-benar pergi, Jonmyeon kembali masuk ke ruang inap Zitao. Dihampirinya yeoja yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Mata pandanya terlihat semakin sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Dia sudah pergi, sekarang bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Jonmyeon

"Aku akan pergi seperti yang dia inginkan selama ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengikatku dengannya, aku ingin menghilang dari hidupnya." jawab Zitao lirih

"Apa kau yakin?" Ada nada cemas di suara Jonmyeon

Mendengar itu tangis Zitao pecah,"Dia sudah tidak ada oppa..aku sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi..dia meninggalkanku..anakku meninggalkanku oppa..hiks"

"Zitao.."

"Kenapa semua orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini meninggalkanku oppa..orang tuaku..kakek..yifan..dan sekarang anakku..apa salahku oppa..hiks..apa salahku.."

"Shhh..uljima Zitao..uljima..jangan berbicara begitu,"Jonhmyeon nerusaha menguatkan Zitao dengan menggenggam tangan yeoja itu.

"Lebih baik aku pergi, toh Yifan tidak pernah menginginkanku..aku juga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, karena dengan melihat wajahnya aku pasti akan teringat anakku.."

"Zie, jangan gegabah jika mengambil keputusan, pikirkanlah lebih dulu.."

Zitao menggeleng pilu,"Tidak oppa, tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan meninggalkan keluarga Wu."

XOXO

Pagi menjelang, ad suasana yang sedikit berbeda di rumah si bungsu Wu. Pagi ini Sehun dan Luhan sudah sarapan bersama dengan suasana hangat. Tidak ada ketakutan, tidak ada ketegangan.

Seusai sarapan Luhan mengantar Sehun ke pintu depan untuk berangkat kerja.

"Sehun, hati-hati di jalan. Cepatlah pulang karena aku akan menunggumu di rumah. Kau tidak usah takut aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan kemana-mana jadi kau tidak perlu mengunciku lagi," goda Luhan mengungkit kejadian saat Sehun mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar

Sehun mengernyit tak suka,"Apa-apaan itu?"

Luhan terkekeh mendapati reaksi Sehun,"Aku tidak menyangka sebegitunya kau mencintaiku. Sampai dengan teganya kau mengunciku agar tidak kabur. ahhh manisnya suamiku ini,"

"T-tidak,"rajuk Sehun tak suka dengan godaan Sehun namun pipinya sedikit memerah malu

"Sehun, kesini.."Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk menunduk ke arahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun sekenanya walau dia tetap menunduk juga.

SRET!

CHU~

Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mengecup ringan bibirnya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya menyadari apa yang di lakukan Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat Luhan melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun.

"Hati-hati di jalan , jangan lupa menelephonku ok?"pesan Luhan

Melihat senyum di binir Luhan, mata Sehun sedikit menggelap

BRUGH!

"Aww-mmpphhh" belum sempat Luhan menuntaskan keluhannya karena Sehun mendorongnya ke tembok, bibir Sehun sudah dulu membungkam miliknya

Sehun mencium Luhan secara intence, menciuminya dalam dengan penuh gairah. Persendian Luhan serasa melemas, dia tidak takut lagi, menikmati malah. Dia membuka bibirnya dengan sendirinya saat dirasa lidah Sehun ingin memasukinya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Saat dia merasakan cengkeraman luhan di baju bagian depannya semakin mengencang Sehun melepas ciumannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah memandangi Luhan yang bernafas terengah dengan bibir merah merekah yang mengkilap karena seliva.

Sehun mengusap jejak seliva yang tertinhgal di wajah Luhan dan menangkup wajahnya,"Lu, karena kau berusaha keras untuk tidak takut padaku, maka aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk tidak memaksakan hasaratku. Jadi untuk pagi ini cukup segini saja," ujar Sehun dengan senyum manis

Luhan memasang wajah kesal,"Sshh dasar mesum!"

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya tergelak. Dia merasa bahagia sekarang, hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Baru saja Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan, Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya Sehun

"Kau sudah tahu, Zitao kemarin masuk rumah sakit," jelas Chanyeol

"APA?!"

"Jadi kau belum tahu?"ulang Chanyeol memastikan

Sehun hanya menggeleng cemas sebagai balasan, "Memangnya noona sakit apa?"

"Zitao keguguran Sehun,"jelas Chanyeol secara langsung, tidak berniat berbelit-belit

Sehun tersentak mendengar itu,"K-keguguran?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sedih menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

XOXO

Paginya Kris langsung datang ke rumah sakit dan menuju kamar Zitao. Tujuannya hanya satu, meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka. Tapi sayang, setelah sampai di ruang inap Zitao Kris tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari, yang ada justru pria paruh baya dengan setelan jasnya.

"Anda WuYifan?" Tanya pria tua itu.

"N-ne..dimana Zitao?' Jawab Kris

"Perkenalkan nama saya Park Hyo Sin, kuasa hukum nona Huang Zitao. Beliau berpesan jika ada yang ingin anda sampaikan pada beliau, anda bisa menyampaikannya melalui saya,"

"A-apa-apaan ini, dimana Zitao,?!" Suara Kris mulai meninggi, dia tidak suka dengan apa yang baru dia dengar.

"Nona Zitao berada di tempat yang aman, saya dengar anda mengajukan cerai pada beliau, jika memang begitu silahkan kirim dokumennya ke kantor saya jika sudah selesai. Ini kartu nama saya,-"

PLAK!

GREB!

Kris menampik kartu nama yang di sodorkan padanya dan mencengkerap kerah baju pria paruh baya itu.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI DAN BERI TAHU AKU DI MANA ZITAO TUA BANGKA!"Bentak Kris emosi, dari kemarin kondisi emosionalnya memang tidak baik

"Tenang Wu Yifan-ssi, saya hanya menjalankan pekerjaan saya. Untuk saat ini saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda di mana nona Zitao berada karena itu bukan wewenang saya. Anda orang terpelajar, pasti anda tahu bagaimana posisi saya,"

Mendengar itu perlahan cengkeraman Kris mengendur, dia tidak kuasa menahan kepedihan hatinya dan jatuh terduduk.

"Zitao..Zitao...ZITAO!"

TBC

A.N

Seperti permintaan reader sebelumnya, akhirnya Kris tahu kalo Zizie hamil, tapi sayang..babynya harus pergi..hiks

And buat hunhan,,karena klimaks cerita mereka da lewat,,mereka cuma bakal lovey dovey sampai ff ini end#plak

t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Love Trauma**

**Cast:**

**Wu Shixun 23 th**

**Xi Luhan 27 th**

**Wu Yifan 29 th**

**Huang Zitao 24 th**

**Wu Sehan 4 th**

**Pairing: HunHan and Kristao**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: GS for uke, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

PART 6

Kris berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan lunglai. Dia jatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Kenyataan yang baru dia degar dari pengacara Zitao tadi sungguh memukul telak perasaannya. Zitao menerima gugatan cerai yang dia ajukan. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu bagi Kris saat ini.

Kris menyesal, bahkan yeoja bermata panda itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf. Kris mengerang, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Ingin rasanya Kris mencabut benda itu dari tempatnya andai hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sampai sekarang Kris masih terus menangis jika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Zitao saat Kris memaksanya menaiki kuda. Tidak ada hentinya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenyataan itu begitu menyakitkan. Karena secara tidak langsung dia lah yang membunuh anak yang dikandung Zitao, darah dagingnya sendiri

"ARRGGHHHHHH!"

Kris tidak sanggup menahan raung tangisnya. Saat ini dia merasa begitu berdosa. Jika dipikir lagi apa bedanya dia dengan Sehun empat tahun yang lalu saat anak itu ingin mencoba membunuh Sehan. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah, karena kenyataannya anak yang dikandung Zitao sudah tidak ada.

Kris terus memukuli dadanya mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Sejahat itukah dia selama ini. Padahal dia hanya tidak ingin Zitao terlalu berharap padanya. Bohong jika Kris bilang dia tidak menyukai Zitao, hanya saja ambisinya terhadap Luhan terlalu besar, dan Kris tahu itu. Karena itulah Kris beranggapan jika Zitao berhak mendapatkan orang lain yang sepenuhnya mencintainya.

Yeoja malang, anak itu masuk kedalam kehidupan Kris disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Uncle, uncle kenapa?" Kris merasakan usapan tangan mungil Sehan dikepalanya, apa tadi dia lupa menutup pintu? Begitu pikirnya.

"Uncle thakit? Kenapa uncle nangith?"tanya Sehan beruntun, dan mau tidak mau Kris mengusap air matanya dan bangkit duduk.

"Tidak princess, uncle tadi hanya kelilipan. Kau baru saja pulang sekolah?"jawab Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan

Bocah empat tahun itu mengangguk antusias,"Eoh, tapi cuma thama Minah unnie, Zizie aunty ga ada, aunty kemana uncle?"

Kris terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dengan sayang diusapnya kepala Sehan, "Aunty sedang ada urusan princess, tapi tenang saja secepatnya uncle akan menjemput aunty pulang,"

"Cinca?"

Kris tersenyum lembut,"Ne, uncle akan membawa aunty pulang. Pasti,"entah mengapa saat ini Kris seperti sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan cara apapun dia akan membawa Zitao kembali.

XOXO

"Begitukah? Baiklah aku mengerti, tolong jaga Sehan untuk sementara waktu Jung Ahjuma. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari di mana noona berada, hemmm iya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ahjuma, annyeong"sehunpun memutus sambungannya

Karena sedari tadi berusaha menghubungi ponsel Zitao tapi tidak pernah tersambung, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang rumah. Tapi tak di sangka, apa yang baru dia dengar tadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Zitao menghilang, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Sehun termenung sejenak, dia begitu mengenal Zitao. Dia bukanlah yeoja yang mudah menyerah. Tapi jika sampai Zitao meninggalkan rumah itu artinya dia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Sepertinya Kris sunguh-sunguh dengan ambisinya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Luhan.."desis Sehun lirih.

XOXO

Zitao mendorong pelan pintu yang baru dia buka kuncinya. Yeoja itu mendesah pelan sambil bersandar di ambang pintu memandangi ruangan di depannya. Ruangan yang hanya satu petak tapi di fasilitasi kamar mandi. Perabotannya pun hanya satu tempat tidur, meja dan lemari. Ya, Zitao memutuskan untuk menyewa flat untuk tinggal sementara waktu sebelum dia kembali ke China. Bagaimanapun dia harus berhemat, dia juga tidak berencana mengambil aset kakek Kris seperti yang sudah diwasiatkan jika Kris sampai menceraikan Zitao. Zitao sudah memutuskan, setelah bercerai dari Kris dia tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga Wu.

Dengan pelan Zitao mulai melangkah masuk, hatinya terasa hampa entah mengapa. Bahkan saat dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dadanya sudah terasa sesak. Ini terlalu sepi dan Zitao membencinya. Mengingatkannya saat masih berada di panti, gelap dan kumuh.

"Ughh."Zitao gemetar menahan tangis, dia mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tapi tetap saja air mata itu jatuh juga.

'_Bagaimana ini sayang...begini saja umma sudah merindukanmu..umma kesepian..'_

XOXO

Malam itu Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi dengan lesu. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya hari ini. Dengan tenaga seadanya Sehun memasuki rumahnya yang kini ia tinggali bersama Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan niatnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dia menoleh ke arah kamar Luhan yang terdapat di lantai satu. Sehun termenung sejenak, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Apakah Kris mengatakan seauatu pada Luhan saat mereka bertemu dulu, meminta yeoja itu untuk kembali padanya mungkin. Karena jika memang begitu, wajar saja jika Zitao pergi, apalagi anak mereka sudah tidak ada.

Setelah berfikir sebentar, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan. Diketuknya pintu kamar istrinya beberapa kali.

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sehun mengernyit, dia merasa sedikit khawatir, dengan sedikit tergesa dia mendorong pintu kamar Luhan yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Namja tampan itu buru-buru masuk ke dalam, hatinya sedikit mencelos saat tidak mendapati Luhan di dalamnya. Hampir saja dia meneriakkan nama Luhan jika pintu kamar mandi tidak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut mendapati Sehun di kamarnya begitupun Sehun sepertinya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Luhan baru selesai mandi dan hanya berbalut sehelai handuk. Sehun menatap istrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya berdiri kaku, merasa takut hanya untuk menggerakkan satu jaripun, apalagi membuka suara.

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang saat Sehun mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Dia ingin berlari tapi kakinya terasa begitu berat. Luhan mencoba masuk lagi ke kamar mandi saat Sehun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi sayang Luhan kalah cepat. Yeoja bermata rusa itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat Sehun menghimpitnya dengan tembok.

"S-sehun, aku tadi lupa bawa baju ganti, a-apa aku boleh mengambilnya sekarang?"cicit Luhan memohon

Tapi Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnnya, membuat Luhan semakin was-was menantikan hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tangan kiri Sehun mencoba meraih simpul handuk yang melilit Luhan untuk membukanya, tapi dengan sigap kedua tangan Luhan menahannya.

"J-jangan Sehun, kau belum pulih benar kan, lebih baik kau istirahat. Bukannya tadi kau lembur, kau pasti lelah,"sebisa mungkin Luhan tidak ingin terdengar ketakutan, dia mencoba terlihat tenang dan menenangkan bagi Sehun.

Sehun tetap tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya, tetap datar. Bahkan saat tangan kanannya kini mengusap-usap pipi Luhan, Sehun masih saja diam. Luhan hanya bisa menutup matanya erat saat Sehun menarik wajahnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Tangan kanan Sehun menekan tengkuknya erat sedangkan tangan kiri namja itu memeluk erat pinggang ramping Luhan mengikis semua jarak diantara mereka.

Jangan ditanya bagaiman keadaan jantung Luhan saat ini. Kacau, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Luhan juga tidak bodoh, dia tahu akan kemana semua ini berakhir. Kalau ada yang menjawab selain di atas ranjang berarti orang itu terlalu naif. Luhan refleks memeluk leher Sehun erat saaat tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa kedinginan. Tanpa melihatpun yeoja bermata rusa itu sudah tahu, Sehun pasti sudah berhasil membuka simpul handuknya hingga kain bertekstur lembut itu tergeletak di lantai.

Rasa malu tiba-tiba merayapi Luhan, itu kenapa dia memeluk Sehun erat, setidaknya dengan begitu Sehun tidak begitu leluasa memandangi tubuh polosnya. Tapi sepertinya Luhan sedikit salah perhitungan, justru dengan memeluk Sehun seperti itu memudahkan namja berkulit putih itu untuk menciumi leher jenjangnya hingga turun menyusuri bahu mulus milik Luhan. Luhan mengerang tertahan, apalagi saat tangan kiri Sehun yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangnya kini turun ke bawah dan meremas bongkahan bokongnya.

Luhan gemetar, antara rasa takut dan nafsu. Dia memeluk Sehun semakin erat saat suaminya itu mengangkat tubuhnya bak balita dan membawa tubuhnya ke tempat perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh polos Luhan di atas ranjang, entah mengapa Sehun merasa lega saat bukan wajah ketakukan yang dia lihat dari Luhan.

Mata sayu, wajah memerah dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka terengah itu selalu sukses merobohkan pertahanan Sehun, pelan namja tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Malam ini..aku ingin bercinta denganmu Lu..apa jawabanmu?"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, yang pasti saat ini dia menginginkan Sehun. Perasaan yang baru kali ini dia rasakan, bahkan dia serasa ingin menangis karena saat ini Sehun berhenti menyentuhnya. Maka dari itu, bukannya memjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang meminta persetujuan, Luhan justru menangkup wajah Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman. Luhan seperti hilang akal, mungkin dia tidak begitu sadar jika sekarang dirinya tengah dikuasai nafsu, bahkan dia tidak ambil pusing saat dia merasakan Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

XOXO

'_Gege_!'

Siapa?

'_Gege buka pintunya aku takut!'_

Siapa itu?

'_Gege kakek belum pulang, kumohon temani aku, aku takut!'_

Kubilang siapa itu?

_CTAKTZ! (Suara kilat)_

_GLEGAAAAAARRRRRRRR!(Suara petir)_

'_Kkkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_

"ZITAO!"Pekik Kris dengan keras, tiba-tiba dia terduduk dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersenggal detak jantungnya memburu dan keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Mimpi buruk, Kris memimpikan Zitao saat mereka masih di China dulu, Kris meremat rambutnya frustasi sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara gemericik air. Kedua bola matanya mengikuti ke mana indera pendengarnya pergi. Di luar hujan deras, Kris bisa melihatnya karena dia lupa menutup jendela tadi sore. Tiba-tiba Kris mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan, Zitao!"ya, Zitao itu pobia petir. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika ada kilat dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Seperti orang kesetanan Kris menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas meja lalu berlari keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan berisik dan secepat yang dia bisa Kris measuki mobilnya dan menjalankanya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Katakan Kris bodoh, karena dia tidak tahu dimana Zitao sekarang. Tapi yang pasti dia ingin mencari istrinya itu. Di tengah hujan deras seperti ini, melajukan kendaraan dengan kecepatan penuh bukanlah hal yang tepat. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kris terlalu dibutakan rasa khawatir yang berlebih.

"Zitao, dimana sebenarnya dirimu?" Rintih Kris tertahan, perasaannya saat ini sungguh terasa pilu. Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum menemukan Zitao dalam keadaan selamat. Kris terlampau larut dalam pikiranya sendiri hingga tidak sadar ada mobil dari arah berlawanan yang ingin memotong jalan.

TTIINNNNN!

CKITTT!

Hampir saja, beruntung Kris masih sempat menginjak rem disaat yang tepat. Hujan masih terus setia mengguyur bumi, nafas Kris masih tak beraturan karena shock yang dia alamai barusan, entah mengapa Kris merasa kosong. Dengan lemas Kris menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas stir mobil, terkulai tak berniat untuk bangkit.

"Zitao..beginikah caramu menghukumku?"tak terasa air mata jatuh dari sudut mata tajam milik Kris

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain tapi di waktu yang bersamaan, tepatnya di sebuah kamar flat di pinggiran kota Seoul. Meringkuk seorang yeoja bermata panda di sisi tempat tidur. Dia menangis terisak dan sesekali mengigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak.

Dia akan menutup telinga dan mata secara refleks jika kilat menyambar dan mati-matian tak berteriak saat petir menggelegar.

"Kris..hiks..aku takut.."

TBC

a.n

Im sorry for the lack of hunhan part in this chap, mana pendek lagi#plaks

habisnya kristao harus diberesin supaya ff ini bisa end dengan damainya, hehe

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Love Trauma**

**Cast:**

**Wu Shixun 23 th**

**Xi Luhan 27 th**

**Wu Yifan 29 th**

**Huang Zitao 24 th**

**Wu Sehan 4 th**

**Pairing: HunHan and Kristao**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

,

.

.

PART 7

Dulu, Sehun merasa takut hanya dengan berfikir apakah dia bisa bertemu Luhan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja namja tampan itu takut kecewa jika keinginannya itu tidak mungkin terkabul. Mungkin orang tidak akan percaya jika melihat Luhan yang sekarang pernah mengalami gangguan mental yang cukup parah. Sehun sendiripun, rasanya masih tidak percaya jika Luhan kini berada disisinya.

Akhir-akhir ini semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, hingga kadang Sehun merasa takut jika ini hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi nyatanya Luhan benar-benar ada dan Sehun sunguh-sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu.

Seperti pagi ini, mendapati Luhan terlelap dalam pelukannya membuat namja tampan itu enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan terlihat begitu damai dan cantik, walaupun ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya karena kegiatan mereka semalam. Sehun merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Di usapnya wajah Luhan dengan lembut dan berhenti saat ibu jarinya bertemu dengan sudut bibir milik Luhan.

Lama Sehun memandangi bibir mungil kemerahan itu samapai tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu.."bisik Sehun sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"Kris oppa?"ulang Luhan menegaskan pertanyaan Sehun hingga membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ne, apa hyung mengatakan sesuatu saat kalian bertemu dulu?"jelas Sehun sambil menyesap kopinya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, dia pun duduk di depan Sehun setelah meletakkan mangkuk terakhir berisi sup miso,"Maksudmu mengatakan apa?"

"Mengajakmu kembali padanya mungkin, semacam itulah.."Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar mengintimidasi.

Luhan diam, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya memandang Sehun khawatir sekaligus takut. Melihat itu Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa tebakannya memang benar.

"Aissshhh si tua bangka itu benar-benar.."gerutu Sehun sambil mengusak rambutnya kesal,"Pantas saja Zitao noona pergi dari rumah.."desah Sehun pada akhirnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan itu memunculkan rasa penasaran pada Luhan.

"Zitao..noona...siapa?"tanya Luhan takut-takut

Sehun berjengit sedikit,"Apa aku belum mengatakannya padamu? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"Sehun justru balik bertanya yang membuat Luhan semakin kebingungan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas,"Zitao noona itu..istrinya Kris hyung.."

"A-apa istri?"ulang Luhan tak percaya

"Hmmm mereka memikah tiga tahun yang lalu.."

"T-tapi kenapa Kris oppa-"

"Hyung tidak mencintainya Lu, dan kau pasti tahu alasannya.." karena Kris mencintai Luhan, memang ada alasan lain selain itu?

Luhan kehilangan kata,"..katamu tadi dia pergi?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa itu karena..aku?"jujur Luhan merasa tidak enak hati sekarang, dia tidak mau menjadi penyebab rusaknya rumah tangga seseorang.

"Bukan, itu bukan karena dirimu Lu. Jika hanya dengan alasan sepele seperti itu noona sampai pergi, mungkin sudah sejak dulu dia meninggalkan Kris hyung. Tapi sayangnya, alasan sebenarnya dia pergi cukup memilukan,"

"Maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Noona keguguran, dan secara tidak langsung Kris hyunglah penyebabnya,"jelas Sehun sambil mengernyit sedih membayangkan nasip kakak iparnya sekarang.

"A-apa? Ya Tuhan kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

"Kris hyung memaksanya menaiki kuda tanpa tahu jika noona sedang mengandung, dan sayangnya noona terjatuh sehingga keguguran,"

Luhan refleks menutup mulutnya karena teralu shock mwndengar kabar yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Lalu sekarang dia berada dimana?"tanya Luhan

"Tidak ada yang tahu Lu, semua orang sedang mencarinya sekarang.."

XOXO

Wu Yifan atau Kris, pewaris pertama keluarga Wu itu biasanya berpenampilan masculin namun tetap elegan. Pembawaannya mengintimidasi di tambah tatapan matanya yang tajam itu memberi kesan dingin pada karakternya.

Tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak berlaku untuk pagi ini. Penampilan dari direktur utama Wu Corp. itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Tampangnya kusut, rambutnya yang biasa dirata _pushed back_ dibiarkan menjuntai begitu saja. Bahkan kancing jas yang ia kenakan sekarang dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa berniat untuk memasangnya.

Para pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya pun memandangnya heran, bahkan mereka takut untuk sekedar menyapa karena aura dari atasan mereka pagi ini sungguh tidak bersabat. Tapi Kris sendiri tidak perduli, tentu dia sadar sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Masa bodoh dengan penilaian orang lain, untuk saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan daripada memusingkan pemikiran orang lain tentang dirinya.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim, anda terlihat dalam keadaan kuran baik pagi ini. Apa ada yang harus saya kerjakan?" Sapa Kim Jongin, sekretaris pribadinya saat Kris ingin masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Kris memandang sebentar bawahannya itu sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan pertanda bahwa ia belum memerlukan bantuan Jongin. Sang sekretarispun hanya membungkuk sekali dan kembali duduk di mejanya bersamaan dengan Kris yang menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

Kris berjalan gontai menuju meja kerjanya dan mejatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, kepalanya begitu pening hingga rasanya mau pecah. Sebelum ada kejelasan dimana sekarang Zitao mungkin hidup Kris tidak akan tenang. Ditengah kegundahan hatinya tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kris berbunyi, menyebabkan si empunya mengernyitkan dahi siapa sepagi ini sudah menghubunginya.

Mungkin dia akan terlonjak antusias jika yang menelphonnya Zitao, tapi sayang yang tertera disana justru nomor telephon kediaman keluarga Wu, dengan malas-malasan Kris mengangkat panggilan itu dan terdengarlah suara kepala pelayan keluarga Wu, Jung Ahjuma.

"Hmm, ada apa ahjuma, ada masalah serius di rumah?"tanya Kris

"_Tidak tuan muda, hanya saja nona Sehan tidak mau berangkat sekolah jika tidak ada nyonya Zitao,_"terang suara wanita paruh baya itu

Apa?"sentak Kris

"_Benar tuan, saya sendiri sampai bingung harus dengan apalagi saya membujuk nona Sehan.._"sambung Jung ahjuma

Kris memijit kepalanya yang semakin terssa pening,"Baiklah nanti aku akan mengurusnya, untuk hari ini biarkan saja jika dia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah,"

"Baik tuan, saya mengerti,"jawab Jung ahjuma dan sambunganpun terputus.

Setelah itu Kris buru-buru menghubungi line yang dikepalai oleh Chanyeol,"Chanyeol, suruh Sehun menemuiku sekarang juga, cepat!" Dan tanpa menungu respon dari Chanyeol, lagi-lagi Kris memutus hubungan lebih dulu

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan lelah, satu masalah saja belum selesai da masalah baru muncul. Hal itu membuat Kris benar-benar pusing. Tidak lama setelah itu Kris mendengar suarapintu diketuk.

"Masuk!"jawab Kris dari dalam, dan munculah sosok Sehun dari baliknya.

"Sajangnim memanggil saya?"tanya Sehun

"Hmm, dusuklah dulu.."jawab Kris

Sehun pun hanya menuruti perintah atasan sekaligus kakaknya itu untuk duduk. Melihat Sehun sepertinya sudah siap mendengar apapun yang ing7n dia katakan akhirnya Kris buka suara.

"Untuk sementara aku ingin menitipkan Sehan padamu,"ujar Kris pelan

"Ne?"ulang Sehun mencoba menegaskan jika dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku bilang aku ingin menitipkan Sehan padamu Wu Shixun, aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku!"

Sebenarnya Sehun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, Sehan noleh tinggal bersamanya? Sungguh tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu, selain bersama Luhan tentunya,"H-hyung tidak bercanda kan?"

"Jangan senang dulu, ini hanya sementara karena Zitao dan umma tidak ada.."

Sehun kelihatannya tidak suka,"Kenapa bisa begitu, ini tidak adil,"Sadarkah Sehun, jika saat ini ia terdengar merengek, sifat kekanakannya muncul kembali.

"Jangan kekanakan Sehun, aku belum bisa percaya badamu, dan jangan lupa bawa Minah. Kau dan Luhan sama saja, tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus anak,"

Sehun hanya mencibir tanpa suara

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika Sehan sampai kenapa-napa, aku tahu kau dan Luhan orangtuanya tapi jangan lupa bahwa aku dan Zitaolah yang membesarkannya,"disadari atau tidak, suara Kris merendah saat mengatakan itu dan membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada nada khawatir di suara Sehun

Kris menutup wajahnya demgan kedua tangan frustasi,"Aku membunuh anakku sendiri Sehun, manusia macam apa aku ini.."

DEG!

Sehun tersentak mendengar itu, tentu saja Sehun paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris saat ini. Rasa sesal tidak mampu mewakili perasaan bersalah saat kau hampir atau sudah menghilangkan nyawa makluk Tuhan yang tidak bersalah.

"Hyung, tenanglah.."

"Zitao..dia..kenpa tidak mengatakannya padaku, apa dia ingin menghukumku?" Suara Kris bergetar, Sehun tahu Kris sedang menagis.

"Hyung, apa kau mencintai noona?"

Kris terdiam, dia tahu rasa itu ada, dia tidak bohong jika dia menginginkan Zitao, tapi egonyalah yang terlalu kuat selama ini.

"Apa menurutmu Zitao akan menerimaku saat aku menemukannya nanti?"tanya Kris sedikit cemas

Sehun tersenyum dalam diam, dia tahu sekarang, kakak laki-lakinya ini kini telah sadar akan prasaanya.

"Noona mencintaimu hyung, itu yang aku tahu selama ini.."jawab Sehun lembut dan mendengar hal itu setidaknya membuat hati Kris sedikit menghangat.

XOXO

Malam itu Luhan sedang menunggu kepulangan Sehun di ruang tengah sampai bell pintu depan berbunyi. Yeoja bermata rusa itu bergegas berdiri karena dia yakin yang datang adalah Sehun. Dengan semangat dia membuka pintu dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sehun kau sddikit terlamba-"Luhan menggantung kata-katanya saat mendati Sehun berdiri disana tapi tidak sendirian, melainkan dengan menggendong seorang gadis cilik.

Melihat ekspresi Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum,"Kami pulang umma,,"jawab Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil

"S-sehun, a-apakah dia.."

"Appa, aunty ini thiapa?"tanya gadis cilik itu pada Sehun, Luhan sudah ingin menangis saat mendengar anak itu memanggil Sehun appa, jadi dugaannya tadi tidak salah bahwa anak itu Sehan, putri mereka.

"Ini umma sayang bukannya aunty,"jawab Sehun lembut

"Umma, Sehan punya umma?"ulang gadis cilik itu dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Umma, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk kami?"goda Sehun dengan Suara yang dibuat-buat lagi

Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi, tangisnya pecah saat dia menghambur memeluk Sehun yang menggendong Sehan. Tangis bahagia, perasaannya sungguh bahagia sekaligus lega. Dipeluknya erat dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi itu.

"Umma, jangan menangis,"Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Luhan saat ini, bukannya diam Luhan justru semakin kencang menangis. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala apa yang dia rasa. Di satu sisi dia bahagia karena telah bertemu Sehan, tapi di satu sisi dia sedih jika mengingat nerapa tahun dia melewatkan pertumbuhan Sehan, Luhan merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

Disela-sela tangisnya Luhan merasakan tangan mungil mengusap-usap wajahnya,'Umma, cangan nangith"ujar Sehan dengan suara cadelnya

Luhan tersenyum dalam tangis dengan tangan gemetaran Luhan menarik Sehan kedalam gendongannya dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi

"Maafkan umma sayang,,,maafkan umma tidak menemuimu saat ini,,"Luhan terus mengucapkan kata maaf seperti kaset rusak, diulang-ulang terus sambil mengecupi Sehan. Air mata itu terus mengalir saat dia merasakan kini giliran Sehun yang memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggungnya memberi ketenangan.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan membuka lembaran hidup kita yang baru Lu.."bisik Sehun pelan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sehan tertidur lelap diantara Sehun dan Luhan, mereka sedang di kamar Luhan sekarang dan tak henti-hentinya Luhan memandangi putri semata wayangnya itu. Kadang dia mengusap helaian halus rambut Sehan dengan lembut, samapai saat ini dia masih tidak percaya jika akhirnya ia diijinkan untuk menemui Sehan. Sebenarnya sudah sejak satu tahun yang lalu Luhan ingin menemui Sehan, saat pertama kali orang tuanya membrri tahu bahwa ia telah melahirkan seorang anak. Tapi apa daya orang tuanya tidak pernah memperbolehkannya.

Sehun memandangi Luhqn yang masih diselimuti rasa haru, "Kau bahagia?"

Luhan mengangguk, masih membelai kepala Sehan

"Jangan sedih, manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu walau kau tidak membesarkan Sehan selama ini, karena mereka tahu bagaimana keadaan kita dulu,"hibur Sehun

"Aku tidak bersedih Sehun, hanya saja aku sedikit menyesal karena melewatkan 4 th masa berharga dalam pertumbuhan Sehan, sebagai seorang ibu tentu aku merasa gagal,"

Sehun terkikik mendengar itu"Aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu inginnya mengurus anak, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan adik untuk Sehan, jadi kau bisa mengurusnya sejak dia lahir,"

"Sehun aku serius!"protes Luhan kesal, kenapa dia merasa Sehun suka sekali bercanda.

"Loh, apa aku terlihat bercanda, aku juga serius Luhan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar, dia mengigit bibirnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei tatap aku Lu,"sentak Sehun sambil menarik wajah Luhan menghadap wajahnya. Walaupun mereka bertiga dalam posisi tidur, tapi kepala Sehan sejajar dengan dada orang tuanya, jadi Sehun dan Luhan masih bisa berhadap-hadapan .

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, lagipula kita tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau percaya padaku?"

Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak dan mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat anggukan Luhan. Mata bertemu dengan mata, mereka berdua seperti mencari kepercayaan dari diri mereka masing-masing. Lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan seperti memang sudah sewajarnya, wajah keduanya semakin mendekat dengan sendirinya dan berakhir dengan bertemunya bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

XOXO

Kris baru menyadari jika rumah ini terlalu sepi tanpa keberadaan Zitao dan Sehan. Entah mengapa malam ini pewaris pertama keluarga Wu itu merasa begitu kesepian. Hatinya begitu kosong dan hampa, dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki kamarnya yang selam ini ia tempati bersama Zitao. Walaupun mereka tidak saling mencintai mereka tetap tinggal di kamar yang sama karena mereka hidup bersama orang tua Kris. Akan aneh jadinya jika mereka tidur terpisah. Dan karena hal itulah, jangan salahkan Kris jika dulu dia menyentuh Zitao walaupun dia tidak mencintai yeoja itu.

Kris lelaki normal, dan Zitao itu yeoja yang memiliki tubuh dambaan semua kaum lelaki. Jika sudah begitu Kris juga tidak memungkiri jika ia menginginkan Zitao. Namun Kris melakukan satu kesalahan, dia sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencium Zitao saat mereka berhubungan, karena ciuman hanya akan memercikkan perasaan asing yang tidak Kris inginkan. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kris yang terkenal dengan pengendalian diri yang kuat itu juga tidak mampu menahan godaan dari bibir kucing milik Zitao. Dan lebih parah lagi, bibir Zitao bagaikan memiliki candu membuat Kris ingin menyentuh lagi dan lagi walau dengan dalih hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Tanpa Kris sadari perasaan asing itu terus menggerogoti hatinya semakin dalam, walau selama ini egonya selalu lebih unggul. Dia selalu menepis perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh pada Zitao.

Kris sepertinys sedang menghubungi seseorang, tanpa mengucapkan basa-basi Kris langsung mengatakan apa maksudnya sesaat setelah hubungan tersambung,"Bang Yong Guk, cari secepatnya di mana Zitso dan jangan menghubungiku sebelum kau menemukannya, memgerti!"

klik!

Namja tinggi itu langsung memutus sambunganya sebelum orang diseberang sana, tepatnya tangan kanan kepercayaan Kris menanggapi perintahnya. Kris membanting begitu saja tubuhnya di atas ranjang, akhir-akhir ini dia mudah selali merasa lelah. Kris memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping kiri, memandang sendu tempat kosong yang biasa di tempati Zitao. Jika memikirkan bagaimana nasip Zitao saat ini Kris merasa begitu khawatir, bagaimana tidak yeoja itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kolega di korea apalagi sanak sodara.

"Zitao..tolong beri tahu aku, dimana kau berada.."

.

.

.

"Aku terbiasa sendiri sebelum kakek memungutku, ya..aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa Kris. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir, aku ingin segera kembali ke China."gumam Zitao seorang diri, hari-hari begitu lambat baginya. Yeoja bermata panda itu sudah merasa jenuh tinggal disini. Tapi apa mau dikata, menurut pengacanya belum ada perkembangan mengenai kasusu perceraiannya dengan Kris

XOXO

Luhan tentu merasa terkejut saat mendapati Kris berdiri di depannya. Hari ini untuk pertama kali Luhan mengantar Sehan ke sekolahnya, namun saat mereka berdua ingi pulang, mereka dikejutkan akan kedatangan Kris. Luhan hampir tidak mengenali Kris, karena penampilan Kris saat ini terlihat berdeda, bukan Kris sekali.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"tanya Kris pelan

Luhan terdiam, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak ajakan Kris jika Sehan sudah berlari ke arah pamannya tersebut dan langsung masuk dalam gendongan namja tinggi itu

"Tentu, oppa,"jawab Luhan dengan senyum

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di cafe terdekat untuk makan siang. Lucunya Sehan berada di pangkuan Kris dan Luhan duduk di sisi yang berlawanan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah bahagia?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan sambil sesekali membersihkan remah kue di sekitar mulut mungil Sehan

"Kenapa oppa bicara seperti itu, tentu aku bahagia karena sekarang aku sudah berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai,"jawab Luhan

Kris terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi

"Oppa, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun. Tentang Zitao dan anak yang dikandungnya. Kenapa oppa dulu tidak memberitahuku jika oppa sudah menikah?"

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya terdiam.

"Kau mencintainya?"tanya Luhan namun Kris tetap bungkaam

Luhan mendesah pasrah,"Oppa, walaupun kau bilang tidak aku tidak akan percaya, karena penampilanmu saat ini berkata sebaliknya. "

"Lu, masih pantaskah aku dimaafkan? Dia pergi dariku, pasti dia sungguh membenciku,"jawab Kris pada akhirnya

"Oppa, di dunia tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, semua orang pasti punya sisi gelap masing-masing. Dimaafkan atau tidak, itu tergantung pada oppa,"

Kris tersenyum miris,"Lu, sebenarnya niatku menemuimu adalah untuk meluruskan semua masalah di antara kita. Maafkan aku Lu, karena selama ini aku sudah memaksakan kehendakku. Mulai saat ini aku telah merelakanmu bersama Sehun. Berbahagialah Luhan, karena itulah hal yang paling aku inginkan. Semoga kau bahagia, maafkan aku. Jika saja kau tidak mengenalku, menjalin kasih denganku, mungkin kau tidak menderita selama ini-"

"Oppa ini bicara apa? Aku tidak menyesal mengenal oppa, karena melalui oppalah aku bisa bertemu Sehun, orang yang paling aku cintai sekarang. Jika aku ingat lagi, saat kita terakhir bertemu oppa bilang, hanya oppa yang bisa membahagiakan aku, oppa apa aku memebebani pikiranmu?"tanya Luhan,"Mungkin pada awalnya apa yang dirasakan oppa padaku memang cinta, tapi lama kelamaan pasti hanya rasa tanggung jawab. Oppa orang baik, oppa pasti memikirkanku yang tidak kunjung sembuh, dan dengan keadaan Sehun saat itu semakin membuat oppa ingin menolongku, benar kan?"

Kris terdiam, dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya mulai memanas

"Aku paling tahu bagaimana sifat oppa, oppa pasti menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang menimpa diriku dan semuanya. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri oppa, bukan salah oppa jika dulu Sehun terlalu iri padamu dan melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku. Aku justru yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena aku oppa mengabaikan perasaan oppa sendiri, perasaan pada orang lain yang sekarang begitu berharga bagimu,"

"Luhan, aku tidak bohong jika aku dulu mencintaimu,"

Luhan tersenyum,"Aku tahu tapi sekarang sudah tidak kan?"balas Luhan

Kris bungkam, yang dikatakan Luhan saat ini memang benar adanya.

"Kejar dia oppa, walaupun aku belum bertemu dengannya tapi aku merasa begitu yakin jika Zitao adalah orang yang tepat untuk oppa,"

XOXO

Dua minggu berlalu sejak menghilangnya Zitao, dan selama itu juga keadaan Kris sungguh tidak tertolong. Beruntung sang ibu mengundur jadwal kepulangannya, kalauntidak mungkin Kris sudah habis ditangan ibunya sendiri. Menantunya menghilang dan itu karena ulang anaknya sendiri, sunghuh situasi yang tidak termaafkan.

Baru saja Kris ingin membuka pintu ruanganya tiba-tiba Kim Jongin, sang sekretaris pribadi membuka suara.

"Maaf sajangnim, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan jika sebentar lagi ada persentasi tentang proyek mendatang yang akan dihadiri para pemegang saham."

"Apa?"sentak Kris.

"Ne, apa anda lupa?

belum sempat Kris membalas apa yang Jongin katakan ponselnya lebih dulu berbunyi. Mata tajam Kris membelalak seketika saat dilihatnya nama Bang Yong Guk di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa sajangnim? Apa ada yang salah?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah ponsel dan menoleh ke arah Jongin seketika,"Aku harus pergi, kau urus semuanya. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan, kalau sampai hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi kau ku pecat!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kris melesat pergi yang menyisakan Jongin dengan ekspresi bodohnya di tempat.

.

.

.

Zitao hanya duduk santai santai dia mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Siapa yang datang? Begitu pikirnya. Ataukah itu pengacaranya, karwna seingatnya hanya pengacaranya lah yang mengetahui alamatnya sekarang. Zitao bergegas berdiri karan siapa tahu sang pengacara membawa berita perkembangan baru mengenai perceraiannya.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu dibuka, namun mata yeoja bermata panda itu justru membelalak karana orang yang sekarang berdiri di balik pintu adalah orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan. Orang itu adalah Wu Yifan.

"ZI-"panggilan Kris tertahan karena Zitao dengan cepat ingin menutup kembali pintunya namun berhasil di tahan oleh Kris

"Zitao tunggu, kita perlu bicara!" Teriak Kris sambil terus menahan agar pintu berbahan papan kayu itu tetap terbuka sedikit.

"Pergi, tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi!" Kebalikan dari Kris, Zitao malah berusaha menutup pintu itu.

"Tidak, biarkan aku masuk Zitao, ada yang ini aku katakan,"mohon Kris memelas

"Ku bilang pergi ya pergi Wu Yifan aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu!"keukeh Zitao

"Zitao jangan keras kepala!"

BRAK!

Akhirnya dengan tenaga penuh Kris mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya, dia pun masuk ke kamar flat milik Zitao . Mereka berdua kini berdiri berhadapan dengan nafas yang sama-sama memburu karena emosi.

"Keluar!"sentak Zitao dingin,

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau mendengarkanmu,"balas Kris

"Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mu Wu Yifan, apa kau tidak mengerti? Jadi kumohon keluarlah dari tempat ini!"

"Tidak Zitao, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Zitao murka,"Oh baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin keluar dari sini, biar aku saja yang keluar,"ancam Zitao sambil bergegas ingin pergi

Tapi ternyata Zitao kalah cepat, Kris segera menghampiri pintu dan menutupnya, memutar kunci dan menyabutnya. Setelah itu dia melempar anak kuncinya ke sudut ruangan.

"KRIS!" Zitao tidak terima dengan sikap Kris yang semaunya sendiri, apalagi saat sadar jika kini mereka berdua terkunci di ruangan kecil itu.

"Kita harus bicara Zitao,"kata-kata Kris terdengar final.

Sedangkan Zitao, yeoja itu terlihat sedang menahan amarah yang teramat sangat. Mulunya ia katupkan dan dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih,"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan Wu Yifan, kau ingin aku pergi dan aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau, menghilang dari hidupmu. Jadi kenapa kau sekarang datang kesini dan merusak segalanya, eoh?!"

"Anak itu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau mengandungnya?"tanya Kris lirih

Zitao hanya tertawa hambar,"Mengatakannya padamu? Ha ha seperti kau perduli saja, mana kau perduli pada anak yang bukan dari rahim Luhan, eoh?"

"Zitao, dia tetap anakku, aku berhak mengetahui keneradaanya?"

"Bukan, dia anakku sendiri. Dan karena sekarang dia sudah tidak ada, bisa kah kau jangan mengusik hidupku, karena sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengikat kita berdua. Kita bercerai saja, sesuai dengan keinginanmu,"

"Tidak Zitao, tidak.."Kris mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Wae, aku sudah lelah Wu Yifan, kita akhiri semuanya saja disini!"

"Zitao, kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" Kris merasa terluka dengan pandangan benci yang sedari tadi dilayangkan Zitao

"Apa, Cinta? Kau ini bicara apa Wu Yifan , tidak ada kata cinta di antara kita, tolong jangan mengada-ada,"cibir Zitao tak suka

"Bohong, kau mencintaiku Zitao, aku tahu itu!"lagi Kris melangkah mendekati Zitao

"Aku tidak mencitaimu Wu Yifan, tidak akan pernah!" Bantah Zitao lantang, walau kini hatinya menangis. Walau benar dia mencintai Kris, tapi hatinya sudah terlalu letih.

Kris memandang Zitao nanar. Zitao menolaknya, dan itu tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Rasa takut akan ditinggalkan kini merayapi Kris.

GREP!

Kris mencengkeram bahu Zitao, yang menyebankan pekikan dari si empunya.

"Zitao kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, kau mencintaiku kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?"racau Kris tak karuan, kepalanya terasa pusing. Sebenarnya kondisi tubuh namja itu sudah tidak baik dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Le.. !"ronta Zitao tak terima

"Apa karena anak itu kau menolakku,benarkah karena anak itu kau jadi membenciku?! kalau memang karena anak itu kau jadi seperti ini maka aku akan mengembalikannya padamu!"

BRUK!

Kris mendorong Zitao hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang di belakangnya lalu menindihny. Kris menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan agar dia bisa melihat wajah Zitao dengan jelas.

"Wu Yifan apa kau gila?! Menyingkir dari ku!"teriak Zitao marah sambil berusaha lepas dari kungkungan Kris namun nihil.

"Diam, dan dengarkan aku!"kini giliran Kris yang berteriak, dan Zitao mengernyit sedikit bergetar,"Kau ingin anakmu kembalikan? Jika denagn mengemabalikan anak itu kau bisa bersikap seperti dulu lagi, maka aku akanmengembalikannya !"

PLAK!

Tepat saat Kris ingin merendahkan wajahnya untuk menciumnya. Zitao menampar pipi sebelah kiri namja berstatus suaminya tersebut,

Kris tersentak, rasa panas kini menjalar di pipinya, ditatapnya tajam Zitao namun terhenti karena yeoja dibawahnya kini sudah berurai air mata.

"Hiks..aku tahu kau memang tidak punya perasaan Wu Yifan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sekejam ini, eoh?"

Tatapan mata Kris melembut, dia sungguh merasa bersalah,"Zitao.."

"Mungkin bagimu dia bisa digantikan dengan mudah, tapi bagiku..dia..hiks..dia..."Zitao hampir tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau, yang tidak pernah merasakan hidup sebatang kara, tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, darimana aku berasal hiks..kqu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat pertama kali aku tahu dia tumbuh di rahimku, aku bahagia..hiks..aku senang karena jika dia lahir nanti, dia akan menjadi keluarga pertamaku yang sedarah, hiks...aku senang, karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan sebatang kara lagi di dunia ini..tapi..hiks..tapi kau.."

"Zitao.."Kris berusaha menghapus air mata istrinya itu namun di tampik oleh Zitao.

"Jangan sentuh aku,!"tolak Zitao,"Kau..hiks..kau membunuhnya Wu Yifan!"

DEG!

Hati Kris serasa hancur mendengar itu. Dia sungguh merasa berdosa sekarang, merasa begitu kotor.

"Hatiku sakit, saat tahu dia sudah tidak ada di rahimku lagi, aku kesepian...hanya dia yang kumiliki di dunia ini tapi kau merenggutnya. Sebegitukah kau membenciku Wu Yifan, sampai kau tega mengambil keluargaku satu-satunya? Apa salahku Wu Yifan, apa?"Zitao semakin tergugu saat dia merasa ada tetes air yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Itu air mata Kris

"Zitao cukup, jangan membuatku semakin merasa berdosa,,"isak Kris sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping dan membawa Zitao ke dalam pelukannya,

"Apa salahku Wu Yifan.."Zitao masih terus meracau, dan Kris sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Tidak Zitao, aku yang bersalah, aku yang berdosa. Mulai sekarang aku akan membayarnya, semua penderitaanmu, semua air mata yang kau keluarkan, aku akan membayarnya. Hanya satu yang aku minta Zitao, tolong jangan berhenti mencintaiku,,"

Lagi-lagi tangis Zitao pecah, yeoja itu sunghuh merasa lelah, jiwa dan raganya. Dia hanya ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

"Aku juga akan membayar rasa cintamu. Mulai sekarang ijinkan aku mencintaimu, aku akan memberimu segalanya, hatiku seluruhnya untukmu Zitao, jadi kumohon jangan menolakku,"

.

.

.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kali mereka benar-benar bercinta. Bukan hanya tubuh yang bersatu namun juga hati. Saat itulah Kris baru menyadari, betapa ia begitu menginginkan yeoja yang selama ini ia sia-siakan

TBC

a.n

Yeyyyy Kristao end!#plaks

seharusnya chap ini aku post hari minggu kemaren tapi ternyata ga sempet nulis, ya udahdeh aku usahain hari ini..


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Love Trauma**

**Cast:**

**Wu Shixun 23 th**

**Xi Luhan 27 th**

**Wu Yifan 29 th**

**Huang Zitao 24 th**

**Wu Sehan 4 th**

**Pairing: HunHan and Kristao**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort, Romance**

**Warning: M, GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

PART 8

'Hoekkhh!' Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya di closet, mendadak perutnya terasa mual. Apa semalam dia salah makan? Seingatnya ia tidak makan apa-apa. Pagi inipun dia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya.

Oh ya, ini sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kepulangan Zitao. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ibu mertuanya pun mendadak pulang saat mendengar Zitao keguguran. Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit merajuk karena kehilangan calon cucu dan kepindahan Sehan bersama orang tuanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Sehun tidak mau mengembalikan Sehan kepada orang tuanya walaupun mereka sudah pulang. Sehun yakin, dia dan Luhan sudah cukup mampu untuk menjaga Sehan.

Luhan mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah merasa baikan setelah dia muntah tadi sambil keluar dari kamar mandi sebelah dapur. Sebenarnya, yeoja bermata rusa itu tadi berniat bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan tapi sayangnya perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual.

Luhan menghampiri meja kecil disamping pentry dan mengambil kalender duduk yang terletak disana. Luhan sedikit tercenung saat menyadari ini tanggal berapa, masa periodenya sudah lewat satu setengah minggu.

"Mungkinkah..."guman Luhan lirih sampai ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Mendadak Luhan teesenyum.

"Pagi Sehun, kau sudah bangun?"tanya Luhan sambil mengembalikan kalender itu pada tempatnya semula dan dia merasakan anggukan Sehun di ceruk lehernya.

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya."Duduklah dulu, aku akan membangunkan Sehan sebentar dan kita sarapan bersama"

"Ok,"jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas,"Aigooo kau ini lucu sekali,"gemas Luhan sambil mengusak rambut Sehun yang masih acak-acakan.

"Ya, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Rajuk Sehun tak suka.

Luhan terkekeh,"Lihat, kau tidak mau dianggap anak kecil tapi siapa yang sekarang merajuk seperti anak kecil?"

"Luhan, demi Tuhan aku sudah 23 tahun.."

Mendengar itu Luhan malah semakin tergelak, "Tapi kelakuan mu berkata lain,"

"Kelakuan yang mana?"tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan

Luhan terkesiap, dia sudah hapal betul bagaimana sifat Sehun, kalau sudah begini maka..

"Sehun berhenti disitu, pagi ini aku sibuk...aku belum menyiapkan perlengkapan Sehan.."panik Luhan berusaha menghentikan Sehun yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa noona, bukannya aku hanya anak kecil, jadi kau tidak perlu takut padaku kan?" Goda Sehun sedukif setelah berhasil meraih Luhan kedalam rengkuhannya.

"S-sehun kumohon..."

"Kumohon apa hmmm?"Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud Luhan.

Luhan terlihat kesal, didorongnya tubuh Sehun menjauh,"Berhenti menggunakan tanganmu untuk membuatku diam saat kita sedang berdebat. Kau selalu memakai cara yang sama.."

"Wae, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang anak kecil disini. Kau selalu menggunakan umurmu unuk mengintimidasiku, lalu sekarang siapa yang berlagak seperti perawan yang akan diperkosa hanya karena aku ingin menyentuhmu?"bela Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Ya! Kau berbicara seperti itu lagi kau tidak akan dapat sarapan!"ancam Luhan tak terima

Sehun mencibir,"Huh, ancaman macam apa itu, kekanakan.."gumam Sehun tidak jelas.

"Aku mendengarnya Wu Shixun, duduk di sana dengan tenang karena aku akan membangunkan Sehan dulu,"perintah Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Sehan.

Mau tak mau Sehun duduk tenang di meja makan. Setidaknya mereka sudah terlihat seperti keluarga pada umumnya, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecilpun kadang tak bisa dielakkan. Tapi Sehun justru menyukai itu, karena dengan begitu mereka terlihat 'normal'.

XOXO

Kris memandangi wajah datar istrinya yang sedang memasangkan dasi pada lehernya. Namja bersurai blond itu mendesah dalam hati, mau sampai kapan mereka seperti ini. Memang sudah satu bulan berlalu saat Kris membawa Zitao kembali pulang ke rumah ini. Tapi tetap sajam sepertinya Zitao belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Kris.

"Zitao, kalau boleh jujur aku lebih senang membuatkanmu anak lagi daripada melihat wajah kesalmu setiap hari. Ayolah aku benar-benar maaf.."pinta Kris sangat.

Gerakan tangan Zitao terhenti, dicernanya kata-kata Yifan dengan seksama sampai dengan sadar dia menarik kuat dasi di leher nmaja di depannya itu berniat mencekiknya.

"Ya, Zitao,,lepp..ass..kkau ingin membunuhku ..hah?"

Dengan kesal Zitao melepasnya dan berjalan menjauhi Kris yang kini sedang mengusap-usap lehernya. Yeoja bermata panda itu duduk ditepian ranjang dengan mata kosong. Melihat pemandangan itu Kris merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia katakan. Dia pun menyusul Zitao dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangan besarnya menarik kepala Zitao dan menyandarkannya pada bahu bidang miliknya.

"Maafkan aku..aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada anak kita. Tapi sungguh Zitao, ini menyiksaku..kau terlihat tidak bahagia bersamaku, aku tidak tahu harus-"

"Maaf.."potong Zitao"Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja..maksudku..kau bersikap lembut padaku..apa ini nyata? Kadang aku berfikir seperti itu.."

Kris tersenyum, dia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Zitao dan mengusap rambut panjangnya sayang,"Ini nyata Taoer..dan kau harus cepat terbiasa.."

**XOXO**

Chanyeol membolak-balik beberapa brosur di meja kerja Sehun,"Kenapa banyak brosur dari toko perhiasan, kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"selidik Chanyeol pada anak buahnya itu.

Mendengar itu Sehun sedikit mengulum senyum,"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Luhan,"

Chanyeol berjengit,"Ya! Anak muda, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Ternyara kau serius ya?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh sebagai respon.

"Hahhh jadi begitu, akhirnya...aku turut berbahagia untukmu Sehun,"Unjar Chanyeol tulus.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku sendiri pun tidak percaya jika hari yang sangat aku nantikan itu akan segera datang. Semuanya tidak terlepas dari bantuan kalian semua, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih kepada kalian.,"

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu Sehun, kami bukan orangblain kan. Lagipula jika mengingat penderitaanmu selama ini apa yang kami lakukan bukanlah apa-apa,"hibur Chanyeol.

Hati sehun menghangat, dia benar-benar bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu perduli padanya.

**XOXO**

Luhan kehilangan kata sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter di depannya."A-anda tidak bohong kan dokter?!"

dokter didepannya hanya tersenyum lembut,"Mana mungkin saya berbohong untuk hal sepenting ini nyonya Xi, anda hamil dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat. Sayang sekali suami anda tidak ikut datang."

Luhan masih tidak percaya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan secara refleks. Siang ini dia memang menutuskan pergi kedokter karena kejadia tadi pagi saat dia mendadak muntah-muntah. Apalagi masa periodenya juga lewat, dan ternyata dugaannya benar, dia hamil. Luhan begitu bahagia sampai dia ingin segera memberitahukannya kepada Sehun.

"Sekali lagi selamat nyonya Xi, jaga selalu kesehatan anda dan ini benerapa resep vitamin yang harus anda tebus,"ujar sang dokter membuyarkan angan-angan Luhan.

"Terima kasih dokter, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,"pamit Luhan sambil menjabat uluran tangan dari sang dokter.

XOXO

Kebetulan ini adalah akhir pekan , biasanya Sehun pasti akan pulang cepat. Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira itu pada suaminya. Luhan dan buah hatinya Sehan duduk di ruang tengah sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Umma, appa lama.."gerutu Sehan.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi pasti appa pulang.."jawab Luhan sambil mengelus surai Sehan yang sudah mulai memanjang.

"Appa beli pelmen buat Thehan ga ya?"

"Hmm kenapa permen? Sehan nggak boleh makan banyak permen, nanti giginya bolong.."

"Bolong?"

"Iya, Sehan mau giginya bolong?"

dan anak berusia 4 tahun itu menggeleng ketakutan. Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskan putrinya itu. Tak lama berselang bell pintu depan berbunyi, karena yakin itu Sehun, Luhan segera bangkit membuka pintu.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka, dan benar saja itu Sehun tapi sepertinya dia tidak sendiri.

"Coba tebak siapa yang datang?"tanya Sehun antusias

Luhan pun sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Oppa, Zitao, kalian datang"

"Hai Lu, lama tidak bertemu,"sapa Kris

"Annyeong unni, maaf tiba-tiba mengganggu"imbuh Zitao di belakang

"Ohh tentu saja tidak , mari masuk!"ajak Luhan pada kedua tamunya dan mereka berempatpun memasuki rumah itu.

"Princess, ini uncle, kau tidak ingin memelukku?!"seru Kris setelah sampai di dalam dan mendapati Sehan duduk sendiri di atas sofa

"Uncle!"seru Sehan tak kalah semangat , si kecil itu menuruni sofa dengan cepat dan segera berlari ke arah sang paman dan menghambur di belukannya.

BRUGH!

Mungkin begitu bunyinya karena Sehan memeluk Kris dengan semangat sampai-sampai kakak dari ayahnya itu sedekit terdorong ke belakang.

"Awww princess, kau makin berat ya, apa kau makan dengan baik?"tanya Kris pada si mungil.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya kelaparan?"jawab Sehun disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu bocah,"balas Kris

"Y-ya,, kau ini-"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kita memberi tahu Luhan unnie apa maksud kita datang kemari,"relai Zitao menengahi pertengkaran kakak beradik itu.

"Maksud?"ulang Luhan tak mengerti.

"Benar unni, sebenarnya maksud kami berdua datang kemari untuk meminjam Sehan sehari saja, kami ingin Sehan menginap sehari saja di tempat kami, boleh kan?"jelas Zitao meminta izin

Luhan berfikir sejenak,"Aku sih terserah Sehan saja, kalau dia mau ya silahkan saja membawanya.."

"Sayang, kau mau kan malam ini tidur sama aunty..aunty kangen sama Sehan, mau ya?"pinta Zitao dengan suara manja dibuat-buat.

"Umm..Thehan mau..."jawab si kecil polos

"Benarkah, Sehan tidak bohong?!"ulang Zitao antusia

"Ne, Thehan ga bohong.."

"BAGUS!"Sentak Zitao, Kris dan Sehun bersamaan yang membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit tak mengerti.

KrisTaoHun tertawa kikuk saat menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan

"Hahahaha bagus,,iya bagus..."kelakar Zitao was-was.

"Emm, Zie sepertinya kita harus segera pulang. Karena umma pasti juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehan,"kata Kris pada akirnya.

"Ahh kau benar, umma pasti sudah menunggu kita. Lebih baik kita segera pulang.."jawab Zitao sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, kalian tidak ingin makan malam disini?"tanya Luhan lagi karana tamunya ini terkesan buru-buru.

"Tidak perlu unni, tadi aku dan umma-nim sudah masak banyak. Tidak lupa masakan kesukaan Sehan juga!" Jawab Zitao yang diakhiri iming-iming makanan yang ditujukan untuk keponakan tercinta.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan Sehan dulu,"ujar Luhan serasa ingin bergegas pergi.

"Tidak perlu Lu, barang-barang Sehan masih banyak yang tertinggal dirumah. Tidak usah membawa apapun,"cegah Kris saat menyadari Luhan agan pergi mengemasi barang-barang milik Sehan.

"Begiukah?"ulang Luhan.

"Ya, itu benar dan ahhh sepertinya kami memang harus segera pulang, Ayo Zie kita pulang!"ajak Kris pada yeoja disampingnya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu unni, Sehun,"pamit Zitao sambil melambaikan tangannya,"Ayo pamit sama appa Hun dan umma Lu sayang,,"perintah Zitao pada yeoja cilik itu.

"Appa-Umma, dadahhh!"

"Dah sayang..."jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Kami pulang ya, annyeong!" Dan kehebohan itu berakhir dengan menghilannya Kris, Zitao dan Sehan dibalik pintu. Menyisakan sepasang suami istri yang berdiri di sana

"Rumah ini jadi sepi saat tidak ada Sehan,"gumam Luhan pelan.

"Aku tahu, kita hanya belum terbiasa saja,"

"Oh ya Sehun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu,"ya Luhan rasa, ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Sehun tentang kehamilannya.

"Nanti saja, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap,"tolak Sehun sambil merangkul bahu istrinya

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Sehun hanya bisa mengulum senyum,"Malam ini kita akan berkencan,"

"Apa, kencan?!"

XOXO

Benar saja, Sehun memang membawa Luhan berkencan malam itu, tepatnya di sebuah restoùrant terbaik di Gangnam. Kalau boleh jujur ini memang pertama kalinya mereka keluar sebagai pasangan.

Luhan memperhatikan interior dari restourant itu. Sangat berkelas, itu kesan pertama yang bisa ia tangkap,"Kelihatannya disini mahal, apa gaji pegawai biasa bisa makan di tempat seperti ini?"canda Luhan

"Ya, walaupun aku hanya pegawai biasa tetap saja aku ini pewaris kedua keluarga Wu, jangan meremehkan aku. Tapi, apa kau menyukainya?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum,"Ini bagus sekali, benar-benar seperti kencan impian,"

"Wah, aku tersanjung nona, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku membawa yeoja untuk berkencan,"

Luhan mencibir,"Huh, pembual. Dari wajahmu saja kelihatan kalu kau ini seorang player,"

"Ya, aku bicara jujur, terakhir aku berkencan saat belum bertemu denganmu, dengan teman sekelasku kalau tidak salah namya Daeun. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan gaya berkencan anak SMA seperti apa?"

Luhan terkikik lirih,"Hmm, kencan terakhirku dengan Kris tentu saja. Tapi yang paling berkesan tentu saja saat dia melamarku,"kenang Luhan

"Jangan mulai, aku tidak suka kau membawa nama namja lain saat kita sedang berkencan,"sengit Sehun.

"Loh, memangnya siapa tadi yang lebih dulu menyebut nama yeoja lain. Daein? Daehee? Atau siapa tadi?"kilah Luhan.

"Daeun,"ujar Sehun mencoba mengoreksi.

"Ahh ya itu, tapi tolong jangan disebut lagi"

Tawa Sehun pecah mendengar itu, Luhan yang cemburu ternyata tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam Sehun membawa Luhan ke beberapa spot yang terkenal sebagai tempat kencan di kalangan anak muda. Mereka berjalan kesana-kemari saling bertukar tawa, bercerita tentang masa lalu dan kadang saling mengolok. Yang pasti mereka ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Bahkan Luhan tidak berduli jika kakinya sudah menjerit kesakitan karena terlalu lama berjalan menggunakan highheels.

Saat hari sudah melewati tengah malam, mereka berdua baru sampai di puncak Namsan tower. Dari temapt mereka sekarang mereka bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh Seoul, benar-benar cantik.

"Lu,"panggil Sehun.

"Hmm?"gumam Luhan sebagai respon

"Terima kasih.."

Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya dari arah kota Seoul ke arah suaminya,"Maksudmu?"

Sehun pun kini menghadap ke arah Luhan,"Terima kasih, karena mau percaya padaku. Terima kasih karena mau memaafkan semua perbuatanku. Terima kasih karena kau mau menerimaku setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada hidupmu. Terima kasih karena kau tidak menyerah. Dan Terima kasih karena kau sudi mencintaiku.."

Entah mengapa melihat wajah serius Sehun, mata Luhan terasa panas, ingin menangis,"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Sehun, karena ini memang sudah takdir kita. Memang ini jalan yang harus kita tempuh. Kau harus tahu, aiu tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu,"

"Lu, aku tahu bagaiman menderitamu selama ini, aku tahu bagaimana kau berusaha untuk sembuh selama ini. Aku tahu semuanya Lu..kadang aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena akulah penyebab semua penderitaanmu.."

"Sehun jangn berbicara seperti itu..."

"Maafkan aku..aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu Lu,aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya. Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya.."suara Sehun sudah mulai bergetar.

"Sehun, kau tahu aku sudah memaaafkanmu kan?"Luhan berusah mendekat ke arah Sehun

"Lu, dengarkan aku, mulai sekarang aku berjanji..akuberjanji menebus semuanya, semua penderitaan, semua mimpi buruk, semua air mata. Aku akan membayar semuanya Lu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasakan hal itu lagi.."Sehun terlihat emosianal, dan Luhan hanya bisa menangkup wajah suaminya itu untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Aku tahu Sehun, aku tahu.."

Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan yang sekarang berada di wajahnya."Menikahlah denganku Luhan..menikahlah denganku.."

DEG!

Untuk seperkian detik, jantung Luhan terasa terhenti.

"A-apa?"gagap Luhan.

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Luhan,"Selama ini kita hanya menikah secara hukum Luhan, karena hal itulah aku ingin menikahimu di hadapan Tuhan. Aku ingin Tuhan menjadi saksi betapa aku serius mencintaimu, ingin menjagamu dan ingin berada di sampingmu selamanya. Maka dari itu Luhan, hari ini aku melamarmu, aku ingin menikahimu, apa jawabanmu Luhan?"

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Sekeras apapun Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mengis, pada akhirnya pun air mata itu jatuh juga. Rasa haru bercampur bahagia memenuhi Luhan saat ini,

"Jangan menagis Lu..ayo katakan...apa jawabanmu.."

Dengan sesenggukan Luhan mengangguk mantap,"Aku mau Sehun hiks..aku mau menikah denganmu,"

Rasa lega tersa begitu nyata di dada Sehun, seperti beban berat yang selama ini dipikulnya sirna sudah, senyum dibibirnya merekah. Dengan penuh kebahagiaan dia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya"Terima kasih Lu, terima kasih,"

Luhan pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Perasaanya saat ini sungguh bahagia. Dengan bibir bergetar Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjalnya sedari tadi.

"Sehun, aku hamil. Usianya sudah tiga minggu.."

Sehun terhenyak,"A-apa kau tidak bohong kan Lu?"Sehun melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba hanya karena dia ingin melihat apakah ada kebohongan disana.

Luhan menggeleng mantap, "Aku tidak bohong Sehun, aku hamil.."

Sehun kehilangan kata, dia tidap percaya semua kebahagiaan ini datang kepadanya,"Oh ya Tuhan, terima kasih.."lagi-lagi Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Mereka ingin membagi rasa bahagia ini bersama. Jujur, Sehun sempat takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan terbangun keesokan harinya.

XOXO

Hanya butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Berita gembira itu pun disambut antusias oleh keluarga dan kerabat. Karena kebanyakan mereka sudah tahu bagaimana perjalannan Sehun dan Luhan samapai mereka bisa sampai di tahap ini.

Di ruang tunggu pengantin perempuan terlihat Luhan sedang bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun dan Zitao.

"Luhan, aku masih tidak percaya akhirnya kau menikah juga,,"haru Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil,"Terima kasih Baek, ini juga berkat do'amu,"

"Unni, hari ini kau benar-benar cantik,"puji Zitao disampingnya.

"Terima kasih, sebenarnya aku benar-benar gugup untuk hari ini. Rasanya benar-benar tidak percaya,"

"Tapi kau bahagia kan?"tebak Baekhyun

"Ya...tentu aku bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, apalagi dengan anak yang sedang kukandung, rasanya aku semakin diberi kekuatan,"

"Irinya,,unni sudah bisa hamil lagi,"rajuk Zitao

Luhan terkekeh,"Bersabarlah Zitao, sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa hamil lagi."hibur Luhan pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku harap begitu juga unni.."balas Zitao

Obrolan para yeoja cantik itu harus diinterupsi oleh kedatangan ibu Luhan. Mrs. Xi

"Luhan, ayo acaranya akan segera di mulai.."

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk menguatkan diri. Mulai hari ini kehidupannya yang baru akan di mulai.

"Baik umma..."

XOXO

Jujur saja, setelah kejadian Sehun memperkosa dirinya, sedikitpun Luhan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menikah. Impian hancur saat itu, bukan hanya mimpi sebenarnya namun hati dan juga raganya hancur bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya Sehan di perutnya.

Tapi, ternyata Tuhan berkata lain. Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan, dan Luhan tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Sehun adalah takdirnya dan bukan Kris seperti selama ini dia impikan.

Luhan mengeratkan gandengan lengan ayahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat dia melihat sosok Sehun di ujung sana tepat di depan pastor yang akan mengambil sumpah mereka. Menikah adalah impian semua gadis di dunia ini, Luhan masih tidak percaya dia masih bisa merasakan moment sakral ini dihidupnya.

Tangan Luhan bergetar saat yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan Sehun saat ayahnya resmi menyerahkan putri semata wayangnya itu kepada sang mempelai pria. Rasa gugup masih menyelimuti Luhan saat dia dan Sehun berdiri di hadapan pastor. Tapi genggaman tangan Sehun di jemarinya cukup sedikit membantu.

Sumpah setia pun di ucapkan. Sehun memenuhi janjinya untuk bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan. Luhan ingin menagis, perjalanan hidupnya selama ini terulang kembali seperti kaset rusak. Sungguh tersa berat jika kita pikirkan kembali, namun seiring waktu berlalu semuanya kembali menjadi baik.

"Sekarang, anda boleh mencium penantin anda.."ucap sang pastur pada akhirnya

Sehun dan Luhan saling berhadapan, dengan perlahan Sehun membuka tudung kepala milik Luhan, memperlihatkan wajah berkaca-kaca milik yeoja yang paling ia cintai.

'Uljima..'tanpa suara Sehun memgerakkan kedua belah bibirnya memohon agar Luhan tidak menangis.

Luhan pun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Pelan tapi pasti Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam sebuah ciuman dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu pun terdengar memenuhi altar tempat mereka mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati. Air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi, Luhan menangis di tengah ciuman mereka. Bukan air mata kesedihan ataupun penyesalan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Luhan,"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau dikehidupan selanjutkan kau menjadi milik orang lain lagi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, kau tidak usah takut. Karena dengan cara apapun aku pasti akan merebutmu kembali,"

"Ahh begitukah, tapi aku harap kau merebutku dengan cara yang normal. Aku tidak ingin mengalami trauma lagi,"

"Hahaha kalau itu aku tidak bisa janji,"

.

.

.

END

a.n

akhirnya ff ini end juga, first of all..aku mau bilang makasih buat para reader yang uda setia ma ff ini, baca, coment, fav, follow juga. Sebgai penulis ga ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain jika tulisannya bisa diapresiasi ma orang lain.

ok, aku dapet ide cerita ini saat aku ga sengaja maen ke HunHan treadh di onehallyu, ada moment saat TLP Beijing D2,,disitu kelihatan banget sepanjang konser anak-anak exo pada lengket ma Luhan kususnya Sehun, gw rasa saat itu anak-anak exo uda pada dikasi tahu ma Luhan kalo dia uda ga bisa lagi di exo.

malam itu juga gw ngerasa Sehun ga bisa ngelepasin pandangannya ke Luhan , bahkan saat Luhan tampil solo Sehun setia nonton Luhan dipinggir panggung. Sehun seperti ga perduli juga saat coordi benerin make up dia, Sehun tetep aja ngliat ke arah Luhan. Seperti apa ya gw pikir..Sehun uda tahu,,kalo saat itu saat terakhir dia bisa ngelihat Luhan secara langsung, sebisa mungkin dia pengen ngerekam semua tingkah Luhan didepannya. Karena Sehun tahu, di masa depan dia ga tahu apa dia masih bisa ketemu Luhan apa enggak, kalo bisa ketemu ya kapan? Hanchul aja ketemu lagi setelah lima tahun, yunjae yang sama-sama di seoul aja ga pernah ketemu. Saat itu gw mikir, ya Tuhan Sehunnn..pls stay strong..gw ga tahu gw nagis saat baca itu. Gw ngerasa sakit aja lihat Sehun dipinggir panggung, ngelihatin Luhan segitunya ya Tuhan..Lu ge.,,gw tahu Lu ge uda ga kuat di exo..tapi rasanya sakit aja..

buat hunhan shipper juga gw tahu gimana rasanya kalo otp kalian pisah,,coz dulunya gw yunjae and kristao shipper..gw tahulah..gimana rasanya ga bisa move on..gw move on dari yunjae juga gara2 exo..gw belajar dari pengalaman ngeship yunjae so aku cepet banget move on dari kristao.

ok, mungkin gitu aja, see you next time guys.,pye pye


End file.
